You Should’ve Been Mine (Emma GiP)
by evilregaldal
Summary: Emma Swan is a 20 year old dating Ruby Lucas. What will happen when Ruby drags her along to her family's dinner on Christmas Day?
1. chapter 1

"Come on Baaaaabeee! We're going to be late because of you!" Ruby calls from the hall of our apartment.

I met Ruby at a party on campus. We are currently College sweethearts I guess. We made the decision to move out of our dorms and get our own apartment. I was a little...uncertain about it, but it's not so bad I guess.

I tie my tie around my neck and I feel slightly more at ease about tonight. I have to meet Ruby's Latina side of the family, which I am scared out of my ass for.

Everyone knows that side of the family. There's her cousin Zelena: a famous fashion designer. Zelena's little sister Regina: recently crowned the youngest successful surgeon in the country. Then, there's their mother Cora: the best Lawyer in the country. Ruby's Granny: a five star chef; and Cora's husband Henry: a well known judge.

I absolutely have a feeling that they are all uptight about gays, especially me. I'm more on the guy side, if you know what I mean.

I meet my beautiful girlfriend in the foyer. She looks great tonight! Her hair is curled nicely and her black dress hugs her curves perfectly.

"No drooling when we get there." She scolds playfully.

"I'll try my hardest not to." I shrug as we leave.

We pull up to a set iron gates that surrounds acres and acres of land. The gate slowly opens for us and Ruby drives the car down the long cobblestone road. A huge mansion comes into view and I believe my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. There's no way in hell that I will be able to impress this family.

"Who's house is this again?" I gulp.

"Ti Ti Cora's. Even though the family is rich, the rest of us choose not to live as extravagant as her." Ruby explains as she parks the car. I frown at that response.

"Why? Who would pass up something like this?" I ask.

"Because we want to at least feel normal and not be bombarded with high expectations. Let's go!" She squeals with full excitement as she gets out of the car. I follow suit. She rings the door bell and so we stand waiting for someone to open the door, meanwhile, Ruby is in one of her rambling fits.

"Oh you'd love Regina and Zelena. Zelena is so fun and open and she loves to joke around. Regina...she's a little uptight and serious but once she get's comfortable around you, she's the most sweetest thing..."

Thank god the door finally opens. I thought Ruby was going to die! She didn't stop to take not one breath of air. I tense as the door creeps open, anxiously waiting who would be revealed on the other side. I was anticipating on Cora or Granny, but no. It is a beautiful brunette in a red blouse and a tight black pencil skirt. Her hair is curled to perfection and those plump red lips are sending me on over drive.

"Hola!" That husky voice...It takes all of my energy not to drool and to keep my mouth closed, but I can't stop staring at her.

"Hola!" Ruby greets and gives the woman a tight hug. She then turns to me and Oh MY GOD that smile id to die for! If I weren't mistaken, I'm sure she checked me out for a brief moment. I know I'm not crazy.

"¿Y quien est este?" This woman speaking in spanish is pure heaven to my ear.

"Oh!" Ruby chuckles. I chuckle as well from how giddy she id at the moment. "This is my girlfriend Emma."

"Hi..." I wave shyly. The woman holds out her her hand giving me a light chuckle.

"Hi. I'm Regina." I take her hand and feel so many butterflies in my stomach. I mean I'm sorry to say...Ruby is hot, but Regina is panty dropping gorgeous! Our eyes lock making me want to know what's going on in that beautiful brain of hers.

"RUBES!" I hear someone scream. Theres a heavy stomping coming towards the door and a tall red head appears. Regina clears her throat and shifts her eyes towards her feet. She looks at me again so I smirk at her. She bites her lip and blushes.

"Hey Zee!" Ruby hugs the woman, whom, Im guessing is Zelena. "Zee. This is my girlfriend Emma, Emma this is Regina's older sister Zelena." Ruby introduces.

"Mmmm. Watch out Rubes, I think I might have to fight you for her." I immediately blush and Zelena earns a glare from Regina. Ruby does nothing but laugh of course. Regina looks at me again with pity well evident in her eyes and I can tell that she's warning me that tonight will be a long one.

Zelena starts giving me a grand tour of the home and once she's done we met all of the other women in the kitchen. Granny gave me a warm hug, seeming very happy to see me, and Cora...she is like the scariest woman alive.

My eyes quickly lands on Regina, who's back is facing towards me. She swiftly glances at me over her shoulder and smiles. I start fantasizing about all the great things I could be doing to her right now if we were alone.

"Honey!" I hear a man call out. I frown wondering who he's talking to.

"I'm in the kitchen Robin." Regina answers with an annoyed tone. I roll my eyes when the buff man comes into view and wraps his arms around Regina's waist from behind. Those should be my hands.

"Babe?" I hear a soft voice in my ear. I turn my head to find Ruby extremely close with a smirk on her face. I lean in and she meets me halfway. The kiss lingers for a minute and I smile inwardly knowing Regina is staring. I can just feel it. So I deepen the kiss. Ruby grabs my neck, pushing me in closer. She quickly pulls away when someone clears their throat. I open my eyes to Regina frowning down at us with Robin next to her. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Ruby..."Regina scolds. Ruby blushes and shrinks into her skin. I'm so confused right now. My eyes just darts between everyone around the room. I'm desperately trying to focus on everyone but Regina.

"Sorry Reg..." Ruby pouts. Regina turns to Robin.

"Esta es la novia de Ruby. Her name is Emma." Regina introduces. "Emma...this is my husband, Robin."

I could tell that Regina is trying to hide her nerves and she is definitely trying to erase the sour look on her face. I can't help but wonder if she is happy in this relationship.

"Nice to meet you." Robin chuckles. I like his accent so I give him a smile. "Regina here, is angry with me because-" Regina's eyes widens and she swats his arm.

"That is none of her business!" She growls. Even when Regina is angry, she's smoking hot.

"Fine, fine..."Robin chuckles and throws his hands up in surrender.

"Regina's frustrated if you know what I mean." Zelena chimes in as she cuts her potatoes. Cora glares at her and Regina huffs angrily.

"Zelena, I'm in my right mind to-"

"Regina...you promised to keep that temper of your's in line." I hear a husky voice from a man who enters the kitchen. I'm going to assume it's her father. And...temper?

"I'm sorry Daddy." Regina sighs. The man engulfs her in a warm embrace and she immediately calms down. He turns to me with a warm smile.

"And Ruby. I see you have a guest."

"Yea this is-"

"I'm Emma. Ruby's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." I say aloud. Its annoying that everyone keeps doing it for me. The kitchen seems to freeze and everyone has their eyes on me.

"AND SHE SPEAKS!" Zelena sings.

"Oh good." Cora speaks as well. She rolls her eyes and continues cooking. "I thought she was mute."

That woman...is something else. Robin and Ruby are laughing the loudest and Regina lets out little chuckle. I roll my eyes and turn to Ruby.

"I think I need a drink." I mumble to her. She laughs even harder.

"No you don't..." she smiles and bites her lip.

"I doooo." I whine and she chuckles once more.

"But I need you to be sober tonight." Ruby pouts. She's saying it like I get drunk every night which earns a scoff from Regina. I look to her and she's gives me a raised eyebrow before she talks to her father.

"Why do I need to be sober babe?" I ask. She bites her lip and looks down to my crotch. She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh in return. "You and I both know that I perform great. Sober or not." I chuckle.

"Yea well...I still want you to drive home." What a lame excuse.

"Alright alright fine." I shrug. She kisses my lip and drags me off to the living room.

"So. How did you two meet?" Henry asks. I choke on my food and Ruby freezes in place. Her face turns red from embarrassment.

"Some of us would rather not hear that story." Regina spits coldly.

"I would! Every single detail." Zelena happily counters her sister.

"I'm going to tell it anyways." I smile, locking eyes with a growling Regina...

~5 months later~

The light shines through the window and on my eyes. It becomes unbearable and forces me awake. I squint and look to the side of my bed to find it empty. I groan and rub my eyes. I hate waking up to an empty bed. When she's not there...I dont know, it makes me angry.

"Baaaabeeeee!" I yell out, thinking she's far off into the house.

"Yes Papi?" I hear her chuckle and her being so close knocks the sleepy high from out of my system. I sit up to see her doing her makeup at her vanity. I smirk at how beautiful she is. I get up and wrap my arms around her waist and she sighs.

"Ruby will be looking for you." Regina warns. I roll my eyes at the darken look she gives me through the mirror.

"Regina cut it out." I scold. I still don't understand why she's so jealous when I clearly love her.

"What? I'm not doing anything." She shrugs, but I know her. And I know that even the slightest things could tick her off. She has a delicate mind that she fights with everyday and it seems as though that I'm the only one who can tame her.

We started having an affair a week after we met, which was around new years. Everyone gathered at her mom's house again and she was beyond pissed for so many reasons. It was to the point where it became unbearable so, I snuck off with her to the bathroom and fucked her senseless. Everyone was oblivious, they just assumed I gave her piece of advice and they even joked around calling me her savior.

"Robin will be home soon." She continues as she applies mascara.

I groan again and she chuckles. She looks at the time on her watch and finally turns around to face me. "You have to go back to school and your girlfriend. I need to go to work in an hour." She reminds me.

"But what if I don't want to go back to her?"

"Then leave her." Regina shrugs.

"I told you. Im not leaving her until you get a divorce." I spit and let her go. She sighs heavily and I can tell she's counting to 10 over and over again.

"I told you I will soon." She says calmly.

"Yea. And you said that 5 months ago." I laugh out of anger as I put my clothes back on.

"That still doesnt justify the fact that you're still screwing Ruby!" She yells at me.

"Well you want me to keep my mouth shut, so yea I have to!" I snap.

"I'm not stupid. You just don't want to leave her." She says coldly and grabs for the stethoscope on the dresser and wraps it around her neck.

"What do you want me to say?! Oh Rubes, I forgot to mention that I ended up fucking your cousin in her mom's bathroom!"

Regina frowns and then glares at me. She's not stupid, she knows how harsh it sounds when I put it that way and when it comes to me it's like she doesn't care about her cousin. She just wants me all to herself, but I know deep down the guilt is eating her alive because she loves Ruby more than I do.

"We have to stop Emma!" She yells. She's said this a million times before.

"Regina quit being a bitch!" I answer for the millionth time which earns me a slap for the millionth time. I clench my jaw and give her the once over.

"You know what? We do have to stop." I grab the keys to my car from off of the bedside table. I make my way to the door and take one last glance back her. That was a huge mistake. She's now sitting at the bed watching me. Giving me the look that says 'I want to summit to you. Take me now!' I won't fall for it this time. I refuse to. "No. We're done." I conclude sternly. She cocks her head to the side and looks at me with thought.

"Are we?..." she trails as her eyes travels up my body and locks with mine. I whimper and fidget in place, too afraid to lose eye contact with her. Fuck it.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina has her headphones sitting tight in her ears as she jogs through the hiking trail. She doesn't know why, but Ariana Grande began to play. She rolls her eyes as thoughts of Emma began to swarm her mind. Emma fucking her senseless...Emma taking complete dominance over her...Emma erasing all of the dark thoughts in her head.

She wished Emma could be her's. She wishes she could just leave Robin, but there is still Ruby. Ruby is head over heals for Emma and Regina doesn't want to break her little cousin's heart.

And her mother...her mother is going to shun her for, not only breaking Ruby's heart or having an affair, but for being with a woman in the first place.

Regina finds her herself punching a tree over and over again as if the tree ruined her life. Instead of the tree receiving any form of damage, it is all recoiling back to her knuckles. She doesn't care if they are bleeding or if her fingers would break (she should since she's a surgeon). She suddenly feels someone grab her wrists and slamming her back against the tree.

Emma pulls out Regina's headphones and frowns at her angered girlfriend. Regina struggles a little before she gives up and summits to the glaring blonde hovering above her. Regina sighs and soon hums when Emma trails kisses along her neck.

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbles and flutters her eye lids closed.

"What did I tell you Regina..." Emma growls then bites down hard on Regina's soft spot.

"T-that..." Regina yelps as Emma sucks with so much force that causes much needed pain but brings pleasure to her aching core.

"Say it." Emma orders coldly and look deeply into Regina's eyes.

"You said that if I slipped again that..." Regina huffs not wanting to finish in public, even though there is rarely anyone who jogs at 4 o'clock in the morning. She had learned a few months ago that Emma goes to gym and jogs back home and found herself falling for the young blonde even more.

"You were gonna get it right?" Emma finishes for her.

"Mhmm." Regina bites her lip as her eyes lingers on Emma's toned muscles and the thin layer of sweat that makes her skin shine.

~Regina's POV ~

I turn away from her and I continue down the trail, deciding to walk this time. Emma keeps up right next to me and focuses her eyes on the road ahead of her. I love her so much and the fact that she cares about my anger problems makes me fall for her even more.

Robin...it's not that he doesn't care but its like he does things knowing I will get angry about it and he doesn't even bother to help me calm down. I've end up breaking so many things in our home. He'd just shrug it off and replace it.

"Why were you upset?" She asks softly not wanting to destroy the peaceful feeling that nature brings to us. The cool misty air is very soothing and the sounds of nature on it's own could leave you stuck in your head forever.

"You aren't mine." I frown and clench my fists. I feel her gloved hands pry my fists open and lock with mine. She was kick boxing earlier and I'd give my life to see her practice one day. She rests her other hand on her hip as she looks over to me. I rest my head on her shoulder, listening to her quickened pulse that slowly calms down.

"I am your's baby. I tell you that every day." Emma sighs.

"You aren't mine mine." I mumble. She groans, finally realizing what I mean. We stop walking and she kicks at the dirt a bit and rests her hands behind her head.

"We'll figure it out Gina." Emma assures me. I roll my eyes feeling like it's not going to happen because if it were, it would have five months ago after she fucked me at my mother's house.

Everything is my fault. I'm 32 and I'm in love with a 20 year old sophomore in college who, I so happened, to steal from my cousin. And she can't leave my cousin because we are both too guilty to break the bad news to her, but having an affair doesn't make it any better. The longer we do this, the harder it gets.

My phone rings; it's my mother. That woman is beyond infuriating.

"Hola mama." I answer and watch as Emma begins to stretch a few feet away.

"Que haces?" She asks coldly.

"I'm out jogging." I sigh. "Why?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She continues and I immediately shake my head as if she can see me.

"No...go and bother Zelena to do your favors" I spit in spanish.

"This one is one that I need you to do mija."

"If it has to do with the emergency room...no." I growl.

"You'll do it or I wont hesitate tell your boss that you are off your meds and aren't mentally fit to be in charge of emergency surgeries. Anyways, I have to go I'll call you soon."

She hangs up the phone and I immediately launch mine at a tree with full force. It shatters into pieces as it falls to the ground.

That woman! I wish she were dead. There's nothing more that I hate than my incompetent and heartless mother. I run my hands through my hair, trying to control my breath as it increases because of my anger. I can't even imagine what she wants me to do for her.

I feel Emma's cool hand rest on my shoulder and I immediately calm down. My eyes flutter close again and I take in deep, lingering breathes. Her other hand rests on my other shoulder and she begins to massage my aching muscles.

"1...2...3...4..." she counts softly in a way to guide me. 10 counts in, 10 counts out. Its something she always enforced on me and it always works after a while. "Whatever it is...you don't have to listen to Cora..."

"She threatened me with my job Emma." I sigh and turn to face her. I see a hint of pity in her eyes and I glare at her it. "Don't." I snap. She rolls her eyes and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to." She mumbles and kisses the side of my forehead. I instantly forgive her. I always will.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the house to the smell of my favorite: cinnamon pancakes. I sigh and kick of my shoes by the door and I pull off my gloves. Im grateful to have Ruby in my life and I really do care about her, but I just want Regina so much more and that's what makes it hard.

Since Regina and I walked the rest of the was back, the cool wind dried all the sweat away. I swiftly take in the smell of Ruby's cooking. She's almost as good as her Granny, almost. To put on a show, I wrap my arm around her waist as she flips a pancake. She hums and I could see the huge smile tugging at her cheeks.

"How was the gym?" She asks and I shrug.

"Same old same old." I tell her and She turns around to peck my lips. For a moment, I forgot we were together and I was going push my head away because of my love for Regina, but I dodged a bullet. Kissing her felt so forced and it pained me to do it in a way. It was like it was against my free will. Imagine sex...it's way worst.

I can't help the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach so, I pull away. I force a smile and she gives me a warm one in return, which breaks my heart. A shower was definitely needed so I went to wash up while Ruby made breakfast and once I came back, everything was set on the table and she was sitting there waiting for me.

I sit across from her and I eat what my stomach would allow. Well... at first I wasnt that hungry but the more I ate, the hungrier I became. Ruby chuckled as I began to scarf down my food. I laughed along with her.

"I didnt realize how hungry I was. This is sooooo good babe." I smiled.

"Why thank you. I figured since your midterms started today, you could use the extra energy to keep your mind focused." She smiles happily.

You see. It's stuff like this that makes me want to vomit. Not that it's her fault, but it makes me feel disgusted with myself and I deserve to feel this way. She deserves someone better and I fucking suck, but I can't help but crave Regina in every way possible. That's why I have to at least see her once a day, even if it means taking a morning jog together for an hour or 2.

I frown and I stop eating my food as fast. My eyes are everywhere but her and I can tell she knows something is up. She drops her fork and clears her throat.

"Emma? Are you okay?" She asks causing me to snap at her, but her eyes, I can't look her in the eyes. So, I look back down to my plate and push my food around with my fork.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I say nonchalantly.

"Don't think I didn't notice that something is bothering you. You seem different lately. Even when we have sex it's..."

"Different?" I ask. She nods and I sigh.

"Listen Ruby...it's not you. You're not doing anything wrong, my mind is just everywhere due to school and sports and I'm just stressed out and confused with life right now." I feel a soft and gentle hand on top of mine and I urge myself to lock my fingers in hers to show her that I mean what I said.

"If you need anything I'm always here. You can tell me anything babe." She says softly with so much love in her eyes. I'm dying on the inside.

"Thank you baby." I let out a shaky breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~Regina~

When I get in the house, I instantly make my way to the freezer to grab an ice cold spoon. I immediately rub it on the spot that Emma attacked on my neck before the hickey get's worse. It feels soothing, yet the cold metal burns the irritated flesh.

"Regina? Are you home?" Robin calls out as he makes his way through the house. He smiles once he finally finds me in the kitchen.

"Heyy." I smile. He's definitely about to question why I have a spoon on my neck and the anxiety is building by the second.

"Why do you have a spoon on your neck?" He asked with a confused frown.

"Oh uhh. It's cold from the freezer...I have this area on my neck that swells up when I work out for some reason." I shrug and he just shakes his head in understanding.

"What about you're knuckles?" He asks. Shit, I forgot all about that. To be honest, I can barely feel a thing.

"Oh. My mom called and pissed me off so now I'm phone less with swelled fists." I explain to him and I drop the spoon to the counter hoping to the heavens that there's no mark there.

"I understoand love. Your mother makes me want to pull out what little hair I have left." Robin laughs and I laugh along with him. We stare at each other taking in this moment. It's like the old days when I used to be deeply in love with him, but that doesn't mean it always lasts.

"Good thing you don't have work today huh?" He continues.

"I know right." I chuckle. He steps closer and pecks my lips.

"I was thinking that...maybe we could go to couples counseling. You know to bond more." He suggests nervously. You know something is wrong when you need to go to couples counseling to bond yet we see each other everyday.

"That sounds great. I was thinking about going to therapy again anyways." I say to him and he nods.

"As am I. I think I need to work on myself and to be a better husband." He smiles warmly. And suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Never have I once felt bad about my affair with Emma when it came to Robin, but now I do. All of a sudden he wants to try?! I'm cheating on him and now he wants to make it work. The guilt is now eating away 10 fold and it isn't about Ruby anymore. Ughhhh.

"I'm so proud of you Robin." I say softly and I cup his cheek. He moves in closer and lifts me on the counter by my waist . I whimper a little but it isn't real. He leans in and kisses me tenderly and I will my self to summit to him, even though I don't want to. Yes I care for him. Yes he has a place in my heart, but I have never loved the way that I love Emma...


	4. Chapter 4

I am beyond pissed at Emma. I haven't seen her in two weeks. TWO FUCKING WEEKS. It's so frustrating. During that time I started going to therapy, which is slowly working. Couple's counseling is boring because I can care less. Then I had dull sex with Robin about three times and I just want Emma.

I fiddle with the covers in my bed until I hear the back door of the house open. I immediately growl once the footsteps comes closer to the room. "Two weeks. No calls...nothing." I shrug.

Emma kicks off her shoes and crawls in between my legs. She kisses my cheek lightly then lays behind me acting as a big spoon. She forcefully grinds into my ass, and it may sound like nothing, but it feels so damn good and makes me so damn horny.

"I know. I'm sorry... I had boot camp for basket ball last week and then midterms the week before." She mumbles pressing herself harder against me.

"Mmmh." Is all I can mutter. She sits up and takes off her pants along with her panties and places her body back in between my legs. She pulls down my panties and frowns at my glistening cunt. It's stretched a bit because of Robin wanting to have sex all of a sudden and 'make things work'.

"You've been having sex?" She frowns and shifts our legs to the point where our clits are aligned.

"Yes..." i groan. "Dull orgasms after orgasms...I've missed you Papi." I look her dead in her eyes and she moans at the nickname. She starts grinding down onto me causing me to moan softly.

"We have a lot of catching up to do dont we?" She breathes in between moans.

"Yes." I moan out and she begins grinding faster. She takes one of her arms that she's using to hold herself up and grabs my neck. I moan even louder from her tight grip and nibble on my own bottom lip for more painful comfort. "Fuck baby! Harder!" I whimper and I rake my nails down her back with much force; not enough to leave marks that will be noticeable though. She begins slamming into me, archeing her back, signaling that her orgasm is coming.

"Mmm Gina!" She moans out. "You like that baby?" She groans.

"Mhhhmm!" I whimper. "Yes papi you feel so fucking good!"

And that does it for her. She comes undone and she squirts all over me. That lasts for a good 30 seconds. Two weeks was really too long. I hum at the feel of our juices mixing and her shaking orgasm finally ceases after a minute or two after. She soaked the sheets below us and I make a mental note to change them. She falls on to her back beside me in a breathless fit.

"Up." She mumbles once she catches it. I chuckle and straddle her waist. I kiss the pulse points on her neck and travel up to her soft lips. She wraps her arms tightly around me and travels her hands to my ass as we indulge in a very passionate make out session. She lets go when I pull away and I shift my entire body towards her face going 'up' until my cunt is aligned with her mouth.

She takes a swift lick to my slit causing my body to shutter and she hums in approval. Not wanting to wait any longer, she clenches my ass and begins devouring me with no remorse.

"Shit!" I moan out in a high pitched tone. My orgasm washes over me, causing my body to jerk and grind into her face. She doesn't care and she won't let up. That's one way she punishes me; sending me through one intense orgasm after another and she won't stop until she's done. It's all so intense and it's worth it in the end but the exhaustion is really what's painful.

Again and again, I cum in her mouth. She swallows it whole and curves her tongue back in my center. My hands grabs fists full of hair and pushes her in deeper. I arch my back so she can reach that point and gain more access and she motions my hips to grind harder into my face. I come crashing down again and again. Emma doesn't want to stop. I don't want to stop, but at one point we had to so she doesn't die from lack of oxygen. Then it's my turn to devour her.

~Emma~

"Do we really have to do this?" I ask Ruby she rolls her eyes but keeps her eyes on the road. She thought it was a great idea to go to a club tonight to clear my head and release some stress. It would have been a great idea if she didn't invite Regina and Zelena.

Now, I'm going to be even more fucking stressed because I'd be more focused on trying to keep my hands off of her than anything. Looks like I'm not getting drunk because who the hell knows what drunk Emma would do with Regina around.

Ruby pulls up into the parking spot. I follow her out of the car and we make our way to the line to find the sisters. They saved us a spot.

"Rubes! Emma! Over here." We hear the loud party animal. I can tell Zelena is already buzzed. Ruby smiles and rushes into a warm embrace from Zelena and then proceeds to Regina who hesitantly hugs Ruby back. Regina locks eyes with me and I see nothing but fear and stress in them. She's dreading this night and so am I. I shrug and get in line next to Ruby, behind Regina and Zelena.

Ruby and Zelena continue to have small talk and I just lean on the wall and listen, catching Regina checking me out every once in a while. Finally, we made it to the front of the line. Zelena tells the guard who she is and he happily let us through, not even taking a glance at the list. We get in there and Ruby and Zelena immediately start off with shots.

"Want one?" Zelena holds one out to me. I shake my head.

"No...no. I'm good." I chuckle.

"Awww babe! Come on! We came here to have fun." She pouts. I laugh as she pulls me to the dance floor. I look back to see Zelena encouraging me and Regina at the bar ordering a drink and ... is she flirting with the bartender? I roll my eyes. _Two can play that game_.

Ruby dances all over me. I bite my lips for show and grab her waist as she grinds into my center. I feel Regina watching me every so often and I don't care, because every time I look at her she's laughing it up with the bartender. Zelena already went off to flirt with some guy.

After a few songs, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Zelena using some guy for balance and she's having a giggle fit.

"I think we need the savior." She laughs. I frown at her.

"Why?" I say over the music.

"Regina stormed out. I think she's angry..." She chuckles.

"And you just let her?! Is she drunk?!" I yell with anger. Zelena shrugs and it takes all of me not to sock her in her face. Ruby motions for me to go and I rush out of the club, looking everywhere as I burst through the door. My anxiety builds and I begin to panic intensely until I see red stilettos and a round ass across the street. Once I see cigarette smoke, I know it's her. I quickly cross the street when it's clear and wrap my arms around her from behind. She always knows when it's me so I don't have to worry about her punching the shit out of me.

"Get off of me!" She snaps.

"What the hell is your problem?" I stomp in front of her.

"What's your problem?!" She yells back.

"Seriously? You're mad because I was dancing with mu girlfriend?" I snap and I fucked up so much. There's nothing but pain and pure anger in her eyes now. "Why were you flirting with the bartender?" I ask.

"No no! Don't try to change the subject asshole!" She roars and I roll my eyes as I watch her burn out her cigarette and turn away from me. "I knew it was to good to be true." She mumbles as she fights the tears an watch the cars drive by.

"You know damn well that I didn't mean that." I groan.

"Whatever Emma. And I was flirting with the bartender to keep my mind off of how jealous and angry I was, but you wanted to be an asshole and put on a show." She glares at me for a brief moment. I sigh heavily and pull out my phone to text Ruby and tell her that Regina and I are going to take a walk.

I grab the beautiful woman's wrist and drag her down the street.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snaps at me.

"Reminding you that you're mine." I tell her sternly and I hear her breath hitch. She doesn't even protest after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Okkaaayyy so... I confused people and I feel bad so I'm gonna make t up to them. Emma has a dick from here on out so there aren't anymore confusions and plus i like the idea because now I have a great story plot for the story so expect some twists and turns!**

~Regina's POV~

Emma is mad at me because she caught me catching up with an old friend one day. Her jealously is beyond the roof. So bad that it makes her look like she has anger management problems that equal to mine.

Graham was an old friend of mine in high school and he was visiting the city on vacation time. He was telling me about this busy city in Maine called StoryBrooke and he was the sheriff. He said they could use a great surgeon like me there because crime run amuck. I think about the offer because I'd be getting more money and I won't be tied to my mother's leash anymore. Emma thought I was flirting with him and has been a bitch about it ever since.

"Talk to your boyfriend today?" She pants as she continues to punch the punching bag. We decided to go to the gym this morning instead of going on the trail.

"Jealousy is a bitch baby." I chuckle as I watch. I decided I needed a break. I really don't have much energy after the way we fucked last night. Let me just stay, despite her being pissed with me, it was heaven waking up to her in the morning.

"And you are never wrong." She grumbles and punches faster. "It's so hard keeping you in your place you know? Reminding you that your mine."

"I can't help but stray just a little." I tease with a shit eating grin. She glares at me and laughs.

"You're lucky I love you." She smiles.

"And you're even luckier that I love you more mi amor." I purr and she bites her lip.

"Don't start something you can't finish." She warns.

"Maybe I don't want to finish it." I shrug. And that was it...this was the day that changed both of our lives forever.

~5 years later, Emma~

"Hannah?! Where are you?" I call out through the small apartment. I hear a fit of giggles coming from the closet. "Hannah?!" I call out again.

"Boo!" The toddler chuckles and runs into my legs.

"There you are! Mommy thought I lost you." I pout and she giggles. This beautiful four year old girl; Blonde, curly hair and Regina's brown eyes and plump lips. Yes, I'm raising her alone, but that doesn't mean Regina doesn't have her work cut out for her either...

 _"You've got this Regina... one more push." The doctor encouraged._

 _"I can't, I can't Emma I can't!" Regina screamed out in pain._

 _"Gina you can do this, just push." I encourage softly. She let's out a wailing cry and she pushes one good time, crushing my hand in the process. A baby boy pops out. He's crying, green eyes lock with green as they hand him to me. I gently rub the soft brown hair on his head. We didn't know what to expect because we never got an ultrasound or anything. When Regina found out she was pregnant, she broke the news of our affair to Robin, who also ended up admitting that he had an affair as well and a son named Roland. Regina couldn't care less, but she said she had a gut feeling that the baby was mine and I didn't believe her until this little boy came out with piercing green eyes and until..._

 _"Wait, I think there's one more." The doctor calls out again. Regina is still having contractions, that's why I thought he said it, but Regina pushes again because she couldn't bare the pain anymore. Out pops another baby with a head full of blonde hair, definitely confirming that these kids are mine. Regina pants with exhaustion and smiles when the doctor hands over the baby after putting a pink hat on her head._

 _I'm just standing there dumbfounded. I didn't expect for her to have twins. We were so busy trying to hide her pregnancy and decide whether we should get an abortion instead of taking the time to get Regina checked, but my smile reappears when the doctors confirm the babies are extremely healthy._

 _"What are we naming them Regina?" I ask her._

 _She looks over at our baby boy in my arms and smiles. "Henry." She breathes out._

 _"Hannah?" I ask and she smiles liking the name. Hannah Swan and Henry Mills._

 _Regina and I weren't together anymore, but I was always there to support her. Her mother threatened her when she found out about the affair and the divorce and scared Regina into leaving me. We got into a huge fight about it and even still, as we stay cordial for our kids, we aren't on good terms. I'm still pissed at her and she's still pissed at me, not only for being mad at her, but for never leaving Ruby after the divorce like I promised._

 _Ruby didn't find out until she came to the hospital with granny and Zelena to visit the babies. Once they laid eyes on Hannah everything went to hell. It was not a pretty sight. I managed to cheat on Ruby for, a little, over a year and if the tables were turned, I would have murdered everyone on sight, so I didn't blame her. Regina barely spoke to me after that because it was my fault. I take full blame for it, because if I had ended it sooner when Regina begged me to, when her baby bump first began to show, we wouldn't have been put through hell. She wouldn't have to battle it out with her family as much. The fact that we had an affair for a year only made things worse._

So we made the hardest decision ever. We each took a child and went our separate ways. The only bonding I ever had with my son was the days I sat with Regina in the hospital. That little boy looked like me in so many ways, yet I got stuck with Hannah who looks like a blonde version of Regina and reminds me of the love of my life everyday. The fact that she's a twin pains my soul because she doesn't know... she doesn't know about her mother or her brother. It's so painful, but day in and day out I fight through that pain to make sure she has a happy life.

"Mommy! I want mac n cheeses." She pleads.

"Not yet honey. It isn't lunch time." I say softly, still it doesn't work. She throws a tantrum and stops away in anger. Yup...very much like her mother.

"Hannah." I scold.

"No! Mac n cheeses!" She yells at me with her little voice.

"Hannah! Calm down right now!" I scold. I really don't feel like spanking her. Sometimes I feel bad for it because she can't help it, it's a genetic thing and me spanking her because of her anger issues isn't going to make a difference. I usually spank her when she does things that she knows she's not supposed to. She rolls her eyes at me. All I see is Regina and I sigh.

I walk over to the computer and check on my email. I had recently emailed a man about a new job position in a city called storybrooke. They were looking for a deputy. I graduated college about a year after the twins were born and went to the academy for the benefits. The sheriff of this city said I was fit for the job and asked if I could start soon. I smile happily, being proud of myself for obtaining a well paying job. I didn't hesitate to email this Sheriff Graham back.

StoryBrooke... here I come!


	6. Chapter 6

~Regina~

"Momma?" Henry's little voice whimpers but I ignore him. I don't want to lash out on him. I grit my teeth and close my eyes tightly, but that makes things harder for me because every time I close my eyes, Emma appears. I open my eyes when I feel his small body on my lap and now the exact replica of Emma is sitting right in front of me. I groan lowly and try with all my might for my body to stop shaking. Trying to hold down the volcano that is trying to erupt. "It's okay Momma. You have me." He gives me that grin; Emma's grin and I want to cry. He wraps his tiny little arms around my neck and pecks my cheek.

"Oonnee..." he counts softly.

"Two..." I mumble.

"Three..." he says and rubs my back. This boy maybe a reminder for the rest of my life but he is an angel sent from above. My four year old son learned how to help me with my anger and he always has.

"Four..." I breathe softly. I look at him in those piercing green eyes. I smile and stand up with Henry rested on my hip. I was having an episode because I was stressed. I moved to storybrooke because I needed to be far away from Emma and she couldn't move because she was still in school.

Graham got me the job at the hospital here, not too long after, I became Mayor somehow. Everything happened so fast. My mother came to visit and when she found out that the previous mayor had been locked up due to scandals, she told me this would be my opportunity to make her proud. So, I took it and I won. I still volunteer at the hospital from time to time, because being a surgeon is my gift.

"Momma feels better. Thank you Hen." I nuzzle his nose and he giggles.

"Cinnamon pancakes please." He asks softly... _just like Emma._

"Anything for my little Prince." I chuckle. This boy is the sweetest thing I have ever set eyes on and I can't help but spoil him. He's really obedient and innocent, so he deserves the world.

I sent Henry off to daycare and I make my way to the sheriff's station. I have a little unfinished business with Graham. I should cut his dick off for finding him flirting with someone else. I mean he isn't my boyfriend, just a toy I like to play with, but still.

"Graham?" I call into the station. At first I get no answer.

"Oh good you're here." He steps out of his office with a smile but it drops once he sees me glare at him. "Regina not now okay?" He mumbles through gritted teeth.

"I believe now is a better time than ever." I growl.

"I have a new recruit in today." He whispers with wide eyes.

"Really? Who? How come I wasn't informed." Regina gasps in betrayal.

"My apologies Madame Mayor. She just moved into town under short notice and now she's hired."

"She?" I mumble as realization hits me. "She?!" I snap and he sighs.

"Can you just meet her first before you jump the gun?" Graham pleaded. I clear my throat and gain my composure.

"Fine." I sigh and wave him off. I sit on one of the desks and cross my legs. I sit my purse next to me. I look down at my phone in my lap and smile. It's a picture of baby Hannah before she was taken away. I quickly put my phone away as I hear footsteps and murmurs come from Grahams office and coming closer towards me.

"Okay...this is Madame Mayor, Madame Mayor this is—"

"No!" We both yell at the same time.

"You're the new hire?" I scoff.

"You're the Mayor?" Emma laughs. She looks at Graham and nudges his arm. "You're joking right?" Graham is highly confused and his eyes darts between us.

"Wait? You two know each other?" He asks. We both freeze and Emma squints her eyes at me then Graham over and over again. I can tell that realization is hitting her memories.

"I knew you looked familiar." Emma gave a fake smile. I roll my eyes hoping she doesn't make a scene.

"I-I do?" Graham asked still in shock.

"You're Regina's 'old friend' friend from high school." Emma laughs out of anger.

"Miss Swan. It's Madame Mayor to you. You are in my city so I suggest you show me some respect." I snap.

"Listen _Regina_." She taunts. "I'm not Graham or anyone else in this city. You will never have me wrapped around your finger, so prepare for change." She challenges. I squint my eyes at her and my nose flares in anger.

"Graham. I want her fired!" I order.

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor I can't do that." He responds and Emma gives me her signature smirk acting like a little kid.

"And why the hell not?!" I snap at him.

"B-because she's under a contract. What the hell is happening?" He asks but we both ignore him. I grab my purse and walk up in Emma's personal space.

"When that contract is over I want you gone." I growl under my breath.

"We'll see Madame Mayor." She teases.

"Dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of." I warn.

"I'm soooo scared." she laughs. "You won't take this job away because Hannah will be caught in the middle." I suddenly freeze at the sound of my daughter's name.

Four years. Four years without seeing her and finally she's here. Maybe I'll see her one day, but right now, I dont want anything to do with Emma and I can't even stand being near her. Not because I hate her, no. I'll always love Emma from the bottom of my heart, it's just too painful. We still never made amends and she broke promises and now I cant trust her. I can't forgive her and I can't forgive myself for letting my mother control me and take away the one thing that made me happy. She tore our little family apart and I let her. I'm sure Emma hasn't forgiven me for it either.

I don't say anything else. I let Emma win this battle, but I'm not done with her yet; she will learn that this is my territory and we play by my rules here.

~Emma~

I walk into the daycare that Graham suggested and look at all the other kids. I sigh when I see Hannah in the corner playing with a pile of blocks alone, until a boy her exact same size waddles over to her holding as many blocks as he can.

"You know, Henry always played alone until Hannah showed up. They hit it off pretty well." The nice lady smiles at me. I smile back at her. My eyes tear up at the name Henry.

I watch as they smile at each other and began building a castle together. Everything goes great until I hear the clicking of heals behind me. I turn to see Regina, suddenly next to me, looking in the same direction, with the same exact expression on her face.

"Is that?" She cracks. I bite my lip and nod, not saying anything, just trying to fight the tears. I glance at Regina again and she's already crying. Everything seems so sweet until it turns bitter. Hannah's nose flares in anger as she and Henry argues and then she hits Henry. Regina gasps and I immediately dash over to her and pull her away by her arm.

"Hannah!" I scold.

"Momma!" Henry cries as he runs to Regina who was already halfway there. She's now glaring at me holding Henry tightly in her arms.

"Nice way to raise her huh?" She scoffs. I roll my eyes and I look Regina in her eyes. I speak loud and clear so Regina can hear this. She needs to see this.

"Hannah. What do we do when we don't feel good inside?" I ask her calmly.

"We fight the volcano..." she mumbles but her eyes never leave mine. I glance over at Regina who has sorrow in her eyes from knowing that she is inevitably the reason why Hannah is like this and there's really nothing I can do about it. It's not my parenting, it's just who Hannah is.

"How do we fight that volcano?" I ask.

"We breathe to ten and think happy things!" She cheers happily. I swiftly lift her in my arms.

"That a girl." I praise. "We don't hit people okay? Now, I want you to go and say sorry to Henry." She nods and runs toward Henry when I put her down.

"I sorry Henry... I didn't mean to." Hannah pouts. Henry smiles while still holding on to Regina.

"It's okay. You're like Momma. I always forgive Momma." Henry smiles and Regina immediately tenses at his words. My gaze snaps at her and she looks down at the floor and huffs.

"You were so quick to judge me about Hannah, let's talk about you?" I snap feeling the rage bubble in me. I swear if she hits him I will strangle her. He's so precious and adorable.

"Emma, I swear that it's not like that." Regina mumbles.

"Oh yea?" I challenge and then turn to Henry. "Tell me Henry. What does Momma do for you to have to forgive her?" I ask softly. Regina's gaze turns to Henry.

"She yells sometimes and it scares me, but then I help her n we make it all better!" He smiles I sigh with relief from his answer. Regina looks at me and stands with Henry in her arms. She takes one last look at Hannah and frowns a little.

"Say goodbye to Hannah, Henry." She orders. Henry waves with a beautiful smile on his face and Hannah returns that beautiful smile.

"Bye Hannah, Bye Hannah momma" he says softly.

"Bye Henry." We both wave together. I lock eyes with Regina one last time before she breaks our gaze and leaves. I have to admit, for being almost 40 she doesn't look a day older than when she left.


	7. Chapter 7

~Emma~

I can't really jog anymore, so I take Hanna for little walks in the morning. I look down at the little girl and smile at her. Her waddle is so adorable and her face is focused on the road as she tries to keep up with me. Right now she looks just like Henry. It's the middle of summer and Hannah's eyes lighten from brown, to hazel, to green and her hair darkens to a light brown. Her skin tans slightly and it makes her look like an entire different person. A complete Regina so to speak. In the winter and fall, her hair goes back to the golden blonde and her eyes turns back to a dark brown hue. A beauty mark lays just below her lip, just like Regina and I can't help the tears that well up in my eyes.

We keep walking until we pass a nice big white house that I pay no attention to until Hannah points to it. "I wanna house like that" she says emphasizing the last 't' in 'that'.

"We will soon." I tell her. I look at the golden numbers on the doors _108_. Hannah and I's eyes snap when we hear commotion from the side of the house. It's 5 in the morning so it's fairly dark. I see a body shimmy it's way out of the window and I so wish I had my gun on me right now. I quickly pick up Hannah and begin to walk away.

"Emma?" The familiar voice calls out. I turn around and put Hannah down. Graham is staring at me, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I scared you..." he trails.

"What were you doing?" I ask. He looks to me nervously and I dont understand why. "Hey, your personal affairs are none of my business." I tell him and he sighs.

"Look. The Mayor and I kinda have—"

"Wait wait...the Mayor?" I ask in shock. I so fucking knew it! I knew she was flirting with him all of those years ago! "Is Henry in there?" I ask him trying to keep calm.

"Y-yes, but he's slee—" I cut him off short with a swift punch to his face. "What the hell was that for?!" He snaps, lightly touching his busted lip.

"You're screwing the Mayor while my son is in there?!" I snap.

"You're son?! Wait you're Henry's..." He trails trying to wrap the news in his head.

"His biological father? yes." I inform him.

"So you're not a—"

"I'm both." I interrupt, trying to save him from digging a deeper hole.

"Regina told me you were dead." Graham says in shock.

"Yea, well Regina lies about alot of things. I'm sure she hasn't told you that Henry as a twin either." I roll my eyes. Graham's gaze falls to Hannah who's looking up at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Look, I know you're my boss and everything but—"

"No no, it's fine. I totally respect it." He mumbles and the tension becomes very awkward. I clear my throat and grab Hannah's hand.

"I'm going to take her for breakfast...I'll see you later." I mumble and I walk away with urgency.

"Mommy, you my father?" Hannah asks as she slurps her apple sauce.

"In a way, yes." I answer truthfully without confusing her. After what she heard, there's no avoiding this conversation.

"Then who my mommy?" She asks, her green eyes boring into mine.

"Me..." I shrug and she giggles.

"You can't be both!" She laughs.

"But I am." I coo at her with a huge smile on my face. Her attentions falls from and to the door when the bell dings. "Look! Henry's mommy." She points.

"It's rude to point." I whisper; she ignores me. She slides out of the booth and runs towards Regina.

"Hi Henry!" She squeals.

"Hi Hannah." He says shyly and gives her a small smile. I sigh, knowing I'm going to have to confront Regina now, but I'm pissed at her even more than I thought I could be. I feel so betrayed. I get up and lift Hannah in my arms. Regina smiles at Hannah with nothing but love and for a moment, my anger towards her disappears. She locks eyes with me and it all comes back.

"Can they eat with us please!" Hannah squeals.

"I don't know Han. That might be—"

"They can sit with us!" She snaps at me and I glare at her. Not wanting to cause a scene, I look at Regina with pleading eyes and she nods. She and Henry follow us back to our booth. Henry ends up next to me and Hannah next to Regina. It's more awkward than ever at this table and I don't want to do anything about it, but it's so unbearable. Regina couldn't stop staring at Hannah. She smiled at Regina and then Regina looks at me.

"She looks different." She says to me. I nod and look down at Henry and back at her.

"She changes with the seasons." I inform her and she nods and gives me a small smile.

"So does this little guy." She smiles at Henry then Henry smiles up at me.

"Yup! My eyes change!" He cheers I smile down at him and almost melt from adorable overload.

"You know me? I dont know you." Hannah says to Regina, causing me to tense. Regina gives me an uneasy look and she sighs.

"Yes...I know you." Regina chuckles lightly and I can hear the nervousness in her voice. I mentally prepare myself with a day full of questions. I know what she's about to do and I won't stop her. Regina is mayor and Hannah and I live here, so there's no use in keeping secrets anymore. "I'm your Momma." She reveals.

Hannah frowns in confusion. She looks at me and then back at Regina. "That's my mommy." She points to me.

"Regina is your mommy too." I tell her. She looks back at Regina and gives her a big smile.

"I have two moms?!" She screams rather loudly causing both of us to grimace. Pairs of eyes linger at our table in confusion and I tense.

"Calm down Hannah." Regina says in a soft motherly tone.

"Do I have two moms?" Henry asks me. I nod and he smiles. "So is Hannah my sister?" He asks more.

"Your twin sister." Regina corrects him.

"YAAAAYYY!" They both scream at each other. Henry then turns to me and I sense another question.

"Do you love Momma the way Momma loves Graham?" He asks and my heart shatters. Regina chokes on air and I glare over at her. Despite my hate towards her right now, I've missed four years of Henry's life and I'm not going to start it off by lying to him.

"I used to..." I lie anyways. "That's why you're living and breathing." I say to him. He smiles and begins to color on his menu. "Just a high school friend." I mock out loud not meaning to.

"Oh cut it with the crap Ms. Swan." She glares at me.

"Sorry Madame Mayor." I spit. The two kids are totally oblivious to our ranting and before Regina can say anything, the waitress comes over to take their order.

"I'll take my usual. And so will Henry." She says professionally.

"Alright, one omelet with an Apple Frappe and a kiddy breakfast meal." The waitress smiles.

"Don't forget cinnamon on everything!" Henry beams. I couldn't help but smile at him. He's just like me.

"I love cinnamon too" i chuckle to him.

"Really?! It's so good, especially in my cocoa." He makes small talk.

"I know right! It's like heaven on earth." He rapidly nods his head in agreement.

"Cinnamon is good, but apples are better." Hannah grins. Regina gives us a look and high fives Hannah.

"Cinnamon makes apples taste better!" Henry argues and I laugh.

"Nuh uh." Hannah argues back.

"Uh huh." I say back to her and Regina shakes her head.

"Then how do you explain cinnamon applesauce?" Henry asks. I fold my arms and give Hannah and Regina that 'told you so' look.

"Do you see cinnamon in my applesauce?" Hannah sasses and points to her plate. I laugh because she's Regina in the making.

"No but if you put cinnamon in it, it will make it even better...duh." I argue like a little kid and Henry chuckles.

"Okay okay. I think we can all agree that apples and cinnamon goes great together." Regina says and locks eyes with me, "almost like soul mates..." For a moment I melt in her gaze and I want to do nothing more but to lean over this table and connect her lips with mine, but this morning's events replayed in my mind which led to past events. I break our gaze harshly, the anger and feelings of betrayal begin to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

~Regina~

I sit in my office after, signing many papers and all of this other bullshit. I still have the slightest Idea as to why I let my mother talk me into being the Mayor. There's always work to be done. There's always city property being destroyed. The crime rate never decrease and it's just so stressful. To add on to the mayhem, I have to start planning for the autumn festival this year. Here in storybrooke, we have a festival for every season and the fair grounds stay decorated for the entire month. So, since halloween is in October, the festival will be held in October. It's almost September...

"Mayor Mills. There's a letter for you." My secretary pages through the phone. I roll my eyes and press the button.

"Well who is it from?!" I snap at her.

"I-I don't know. It doesn't say." She mumbles. God I hate mumbling.

"Alright...just bring it in." I say to her. A few seconds later I hear a slight knock on the door before it slowly creeps open. My secretary nervously walks in and takes her place in front of my desk.

She hands me an envelope that feels thick to the touch. I didn't order her to go anywhere so she stays right where she stands. She watches me open the letter neatly. I pull out a pile of pictures and a small gasp escapes my lips. I know I'm smiling from ear to ear and the tension I feel coming from Ashley is now gone. She rarely sees me smile and when she does, all her nerves shatter.

"Who is that?" She dares to ask.

"My daughter...H-Henry's twin." I say while smiling down at the photos displayed across my desk. Hannah is much younger and Looks completely different from the way she looks now. She looks more like the little girl I gave birth to.

I chuckle at how adorable she is. She has Emma's little chin! In every picture her hair is a different shade and her eyes are a different color. It's obvious that she does change with the seasons, just by looking at the clothes she's wearing. I smile at the fact that Emma actually dressed my daughter like a little girl and did it with style at that.

"She's beautiful." Ashley smiles and I finally lock eyes with her. She tenses and I know she's nervous all over again, but a though occurred to me. Ashley had a baby when she were 16 and now she should be around 5 years old.

"Ashley... your daughter is 5 correct?" I ask professionally.

"She's getting there." Ashley chuckles awkwardly.

"Well I was wondering if you can arrange a playdate with Deputy Swan. They just moved into town and I'm sure that Hannah could use a friend..." I trail nervously. I feel like I'm asking too much of her when I tend to be harsh towards her.

"Of course! That is a great idea Madame Mayor." She smiles to my surprise I nod signally that she can leave me now to ponder on how beautiful my little Hannah is.

~Emma~

I'm starting to feel like this job doesn't pay me enough. Right now, I'm struggling with a common robber of the city named Will. Graham said he always managed to weasel is way out of his grasp, but I'm not letting that happen not today.

"You're making this harder than it has to be." I grunt as I hold him down against the hood of the car with his arm pressed against his back.

"Why would I give up huh? There's always a chance to take. I always take chances." He pants as he continues to struggle.

"And those chances are getting you locked up." I growl.

Finally, I get the handcuffs on him. I forcefully yank him, by his arm to stand up straight. He willingly get's into the car now and as I make my way to the driver's side, I see a blonde around my age with blue eyes walking towards me with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi! Are you Deputy Swan?" She asks me. I look around before I answer her, feeling like this is some kind of trick.

"Um. It's just Emma." I give my charming smile and the girl blushes. I chuckle at how shy she get's as she shrinks into her skin.

"Okay _Emma_. I heard you were new in town, Congrats for the new job by the way." She says sincerely.

"Oh thanks. It was more than I thought it was cut out to be."i chuckle.

"Graham didn't tell you about the crime rate in this city?!" She asks in amazement. I frown realizing that Graham failed to mention that.

"That dick..." I mumble.

"Not a big fan?" She asks.

"Not particularly." I sigh and rub the back of my neck in attempts to ease the tension. This mystery girl stares at me for a moment. It doesn't make me feel any better. It's starting to feel awkward since I didn't know her name. She finally clears her throat.

"I uhhh. I have a daughter, her name is Alexandra, but we call her Alex and I was wondering if you and your daughter would like to have a play date. She's 5 and she's in kindergarten so the only times they would see each other is if we arrange it and I thought your daughter could use a friend so..."

"Breathe." I laugh. That's all I can say. "What's your name?" I change the subject.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. My name is Ashley." She holds out her hand and I take it firmly.

"Nice to finally know." I tease. "About the whole playdate thing. I think it's a great idea. I'll let you know when I am free." I smile.

"Great! I'll see you later." she gives me a quick smile and makes her way down the street.

"Ahhhh. Good choice officer." Will says through the window snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I was staring at Ashley until she disappeared. I get in in the car and turn the ignition.

"What are you talking about?" I huff.

"The lass. She's a pretty one she is. I can see it all in your face that you are into the delicate feel of a woman." He chuckles with a grin.

"I'm not open for relationships and nor will I ever be." I deadpan as I press on the gas. I kick myself inwardly for opening up to a convict, but honestly, he seems so easy to talk to. I look at Will through the rearview mirror and he frowns.

"And why not? Just take a chance in life. If you miss chances it'll make you miserable and you'll regret it." I look at him and sigh. He's right, but I really don't want to add anyone else into my life or my daughter's. She just met her mother and she doesn't need to be any more confused than she already is. I pull up to the station and exit the car, letting out Will. For some reason, I trust that he won't run away and to my surprise, he doesn't. He follows me into the station without me having to struggle and man handle him.

I uncuff him and motion for him to get in the cell. He sighs and rests his hands on the bars after I close it behind him.

"Well done deputy." I hear the warm disgusting voice of the sheriff. I turn to him and give him a fake smile. He's just a reminder. "Can I speak to you in my office?" He says motioning his head.

I give a curt nod and follow him. We enter his office and I sit in the leather chair in front of his desk. He drops a book bag on the desk before he takes a seat. I frown in confusion. _Am I supposed to be finding a missing kid or something?_

"I spoke to Regina after my encounter with you. You're right. It's very wrong to do what we do, even if Henry is sleeping." He explains. It takes all of me to hold down the lunch that's threatening to escape my mouth. I'd really rather not speak or hear things about Regina and her love interests. "She asked if you could keep Henry for the night." He smiles.

Excitement immediately builds and I'm actually returning the smile. Part of me wonders why Regina didn't just ask on her own, but I don't want to speak to her anyways. I sent her photos of Hannah as a peace offering and that's it. If we end up being friends, that's cool, but I doubt that, _that's_ even going to happen anytime soon. That entire moment at breakfast was very bittersweet. I cringed at every moment, except the apples and cinnamon debate. That was pretty funny.

"Alright..." I say in shock; still trying to process it all. "Are these his things?" He nods in return and my eyes shift to the clock on the wall above the door. Shit, I've been out all day and it's already time for me to clock out and go get them. He smiles at me and motions for me to make my leave. I didn't waste a moment before I was out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I hear your requests and suggestions. I just wanted to let you all know that I am originally a wattpad author so this book has 40 chapters written already and it's already stressful moving the books between apps. And I clearly notice that readers between the app are used to different styles of writing, so I'm sorry if you want it to go a certain way. I'm the kind of writer that likes to be different and add twists to ALL of my stories, really dark and mature twists, so if you don't like that...here's your warning**

~Emma~

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hannah teases.

"Nooooooo!"

"Yeess yesss yes!"

"Moooommyyyy!" Henry whines and I groans, setting down the report paperwork that I didn't have time do because I arrested Will just in the nick of time. I shift my body on the couch to look at Henry pouting at me and Hannah has a face showing me that she could care less that he was going to tattle. It still baffles me how Henry has easily accepted me as his other mother and has already resorted into calling me _Mommy_. Ever since he found out that Hannah and I were family, he didn't seem as shy anymore.

"Yess?" I sigh and rub my temple. These two were a piece of work.

"Can you please tell Hannah that we watch Paw Patrol." He begs.

"No! My little pony!" Hannah demands.

"It's too girly!" Henry argued.

"So...Paw Patrol is boring." She snaps back.

"Spongebob it is!" I yell over their banter. I sigh with relief when they sat back into their seats and didn't protest. I change the channel with the remote and smile at the look on Hanna's face. This is her favorite.

"Ahhhh Musical dootle." She mocks with spongebob. As soon as the music starts playing she gets up from the couch and starts dancing and flicking her spiral curls every which way.

"Round and round the record spins all day..." she sings and kicks her feet. She then turns to Henry. "Listen again it takes you far away!" She points to them. Henry is laughing so hard and my heart fills with so much joy at this scene. I savor the moment forgetting about the stupid paperwork and focus on my bonding children.

"Doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo doo." She sings and shakes her little butt with every 'doo'. Henry topples over the couch in laughter and I couldn't hold mine in any longer. Her face is so serious, it's hilarious!

"Musical doodle! Listen again to the musical doodle!"

Suddenly her body slumps and she hangs her head down for dramatic exit. Henry and I both clap frantically, boosting her ego. She smiles and takes her place back on the couch next to her brother. They sit snuggled together comfortably. I smile. I was just about to finish my work when I hear the doorbell ring.

Thinking it's the pizza, I quickly get up and I grab my wallet from out of the kitchen. Making my way into the foyer, I pull out a solid twenty and open the door. I'm met with swollen brown eyes and Regina is at my doorstep in a crying fit. The last and only time I've ever seen the brunette cry was when she said her last goodbye to Hannah. I fumble for words; I'm beyond confused.

"I-I'm sorry Emma. I just...I didn't know who to go to." She let's out a shaky sigh trying to fight the tears but fails. They fall thickly down her cheek and she quickly wipes them away.

"Come in." I say still dumbfounded and I move out of the way. She enters and looks around before she walks further into the home. I see a small smile planted on her face when her eyes lands on the cuddled twins on the couch.

She turns to me and I motion for her to follow into the kitchen. "I don't have apple cider, so...red wine?" I ask. She nods her head and sniffles, avoiding eye contact with me and keeps her gaze on the island. _I wonder if something happened between her and Graham_. I hand her the glass of wine and she shakily takes it. I frown at the sight. I've never seen Regina so vulnerable like this or depressed.

"I know I'm over stepping boundaries, but I was angry and I walked here and—"

"What about Graham?" I ask dryly hoping that this isn't some breakup pity party. Why would I want to help her through a break up?

"I pushed him away...I-I, he's not my boyfriend Emma." She sighs.

"Then what is he then?" I frown not believing her. She takes a sip of her wine and keeps her eyes focused on the glass.

"He's just something that I use to get by." She answers calmly and I my heart breaks because her spunk is gone. She's not even putting up a fight and it really pains me that she doesn't argue back. Well if isn't Graham...

"Can...I ask what happened?" I ask nervously. I don't know why I'm scared that she's going to push me away when she obviously walked all the way here for comfort from me.

"M-mother called..." her voice cracked and she takes in a deep breath. "D-daddy's gone." She sobbed and I immediately wrap her in my arms. My heart fills with so much sorrow. I adored Henry. He was the only one who accepted our relationship, for who she truly was, and I admired him for it. Regina trembles in her embrace. She's crying so much that the tears are soaking my shirt.

"It's going to be okay Gina." I mumble softly, not realizing that I called her by her pet name. I let go for a moment to grab Regina a tissue. She takes it grateful and gently wipes the tears away. I fear for her mentality right now and it would be totally wrong for me to send her back home.

"You can stay here tonight if you want to." I suggest to her. She shakes her head and sniffles.

"No I can't do—" she begins to protest.

"No I insist. I need to— I _want_ to keep an eye on you, okay?" I say to her firmly. I brush a few strands of her hair behind her ear and finally, she looks at me. She nods in defeat.

"Thank you..." she sighs. The door bell rings again and I smile at her.

"I know you're a health nut, but pizza's on the menu tonight." I grin and I feel complete once she lets out a soft chuckle. I'm proud that I can easily lift her spirits during times like this. It makes me feel like I actually made a difference in her life. I answer the door and grab the pizza, setting it on the island.

"Pizza time!" I call out. Heavy footsteps are heard through the small home and the twins make their entrance.

"Momma!" They both squeal once they see Regina. They run into her legs and she kneels down to kiss their foreheads.

"Hey mi cariños." She smiles.

"Are you staying too?" Henry asks anxiously. Regina looks at me and I nod with encouragement. She looks back at Henry and smiles.

"Yes. Just for a little while." She chuckles.

"Yay! SLEEPOVER!" Hannah cheers. I rest my hand on my forehead and shake my head. "Alright you two, let's eat and get cleaned up for pj's" I grunt as I pick them up one by one and set them in a stool. Regina helps me make their plates before we make our own and sit next to them.

~Regina~

I nuzzle deeper into Emma's chest, feeling so much better than I had earlier. Her embrace is so comforting. Even the borrowed pj's grants me a little peace. I haven't slept this good in years and I honestly don't want it to end, but everything must end. Emma and I both bolt out of the bed once we hear Hannah screech at the top of her lungs. Once we make it to her room, She and Henry are both crying.

"Hannah..." Emma whines.

"Henry." I frown. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Momma. I didn't mean to!" Henry sobs trying to catch his breath. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and Emma walks up to them. She lifts Henry in her arms, immediately, she pulls him back and grimaces.

"Henry peed on me Momma!" Hannah wails in disgust. She's such a girl. I chuckle a little earning a frown from Emma who is now taking off Henry's clothes.

"It's okay Hannah. Come here." I motion to her. She sniffles and cries in balled fists. Emma takes Henry to the bathroom while I try to comfort Hannah. It easily reminds me of all the times my father tried to comfort me after my mother's hash words and tyranny. The depression and grief hits me deep in my chest and my heart pains for the loss of my father. I fight it off for Hannah's sake. I wipe her down with wipes that I found on her dresser and I help her change. I proceed to change the sheets on the bed and Hannah helps by instructing me where everything is. I made sure to sanitize the mattress and put a dry towel over the wet spot before I replace the sheets and covers.

"Thank you Momma." Hannah says softly and lays back in bed.

"Of course Mi amor." I kiss her cheek and tuck her in before making my way back into Emma's room. It was wrong to sleep with her but it felt so right. She refused to let me sleep on the couch or go back home for that matter because she's concerned and she has ever right to be. As I stare up at the ceiling, I feel the depression becoming more and more intense. It sends a sharp pain through my chest and makes me feel a sickness that I can't get over. I want to smoke so badly at this point. I haven't since I had Henry and Hannah and took that chance to finally quit, but now the feeling is coming back.

I barely moved when Emma made her way back in the bed. I felt her eyes on me and she sighs. Stare blankly without acknowledging her, lost in my own thoughts before she pulls me in against her chest once again. She gives me a soft kiss to her forehead and I will my mind to think nothing of it. She's not doing it as a lover or in attempts to get back together. She's doing all of this as a friend and I'm grateful that I ended up having kids with someone like her as opposed to someone like Robin or Graham even. Emma proceeds to rub soft circles on my back.

"Get some sleep Regina." She whispers and it's not long before I finally join her in a soothing slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

~Emma's POV~

It's been three weeks since Regina broke the bad news and cried in my arms. Three weeks of her curled, in fetal position, in my bed. The only time she would get up was when I forced her to shower or when I forced her to eat. Her sister came to get her for the funeral and when she came back, she was even worse and I have the slightest idea as to why.

I hate seeing her like this. I hate seeing the life drained from her face. That once beautiful smile is stuck in a frown. Instead of having life and color in her eyes, they were lost and dull. I bring the kids home and they immediately dash into Hannah's room to play. I sigh and drag my feet towards my bedroom. A small smile appears on my face when I find Regina typing away on her laptop and chewing her bottom lip. Her nose and eyes are still red from crying, but at least she isn't consumed in thought anymore.

"Hey..." I say softly. She looks up at me and back at the laptop. "Still don't want to talk?" I ask. She shakes her head and I give a heavy sigh. She hasn't spoken in so long and I'm starting to think she's mute. "Graham is worried about you." I say to her and drop the bag of clothes that Graham gave me by the bed. She shrugs, closes her laptop, and get's up.

"Regina..." i sigh sadly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." She says with a weak voice.

"Why?" I ask her and she grabs her clothes.

"Because I'm Mayor and I have alot of catching up to do."

"Regina you need to talk somebod—"

"No..." she snaps. "I'm fine, thank you." She says more calmly.

"Here you go." I groan and crash down on the bed.

"Excuse me?" She scoffs.

"You're doing that thing you always do. Like when Ruby found out about the kids. You throw up your walls and push me away as if you don't want me around."

"I don't. You forced me to stay here." She says dryly.

Although it's true, it still hurts coming from her. I don't feel like arguing with her and it isn't worth it. I sigh and strip my clothes. My muscles are aching and I just want to soak in a nice warm bath. Honestly, I forgot Regina was standing right there until she cleared her throat and threw a towel at me. _Like you've never seen this before._ I roll my eyes and wrap the towel around me.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." I Simply state and take my leave.

~Regina~

I don't know why I constantly do this, to Emma. I slowly break her bit by bit and the more she forces herself on to me, the more she shows that she actually cares, the harder I push her away. It's just hard for me. This feels to much like a dream, like what I've always wanted when Emma and I were together. I just wanted her to be mine, for us to live together and be a family, but I know we're nothing more than friends. Before Emma, all I really had was my father and my sister.

My sister stopped talking to me for a bit. That I could handle. But when I lost my father my, still broken heart, shattered completely. Of course I ran to Emma when I got upset. That's what I'm used to doing. If I had known that she was going to slowly move me in with her to take care of me, I would never have set foot on her doorstep. I can't bare the pain. The guilt, the grief, the depression, the feelings of betrayal all came tumbling down at once when my father passed.

I grab a towel from Emma's closet, making a move that I know I'd some day regret. I walk to the door of her in-suit bathroom and gently turn the nob. I could hear Emma humming a tune and it made my heart warm inside. I quietly walk in and close the door behind me.

"You okay?" She asks me. She stares at me in confusion until her eyes fall on the towel in my hands.

"Just great." I laugh sarcastically. I slowly take off my t-shirt and then my leggings. She moves over a bit and I step in next to her. The steam from the warm water brings peace to my body and I lean back and close my eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumble. She doesn't say anything.

"I uhhh...I hate the fact that I'm here. With you" i begin to vent.

"Why?" She asks softly.

"Because, it's what I've always wanted and what I've always dreamed of...but it's..."

"Painful because we aren't together." She finishes for me.

"Yea...that." I sigh.

"I get it Regina, I really do." She mumbles.

"You don't Emma. The moment I found out I lost my dad, my aching heart completely shattered. All those feelings: guilt, anger, grief, heartache,...feeling betrayed—"

"Why do _you_ feel betrayed?" She asks in disbelief.

"Emma, you lied to me over and over again and you promised." I snap at her, my eyes connected with green in an instant.

"Regina, I was going to keep that promise, I just didn't think they were mine." She reveals and it felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

" Y-you...So now you're telling me that you didn't trust me?!"

"Well yea! And I was right not to because you end up fucking the guy you swore up and down that was 'just a friend'." She mocks. I huff and squint my eyes shut counting to 10. _Remember what daddy always says._ I remind myself.

"To be angry is to let another's mistakes punish yourself..." I mumble.

"That doesn't mean I didn't hate myself, Regina." She continues. "You broke me in more ways than one and still I kept trying. I never left your side." She reminds me.

" You were basically asking me to choose between my family and you."

"It wasn't hard for you to choose when we were together was it?"

"It doesn't matter because I lost both..." state dryly.

"You know damn well, if you did this sooner, we would be fine right now." And that statement is 100% true. We would probably be married if I talked it out with her instead of ignoring her. "The sitter at the daycare suggested that I start sending Hannah to Dr, Hopper for therapy. You need to go to." She suggests.

"No. I don't like talking to anyone about my problems."

"You talked to me." She shrugged.

"That's different Emma and you know it." She sighs in defeat, knowing that she wasn't going to to win the battle. She proceeds to sit up; I can tell that work is taking a toll on her. She probably doesn't get much of a chance to work out since she has Hannah. "Turn around." I order. She doesn't protest. The water swishes as she shifts her body so her back faces me. I began to massage all the knots out of her aching muscles and she hums in approval.

Things happened quickly and I began doing things without thinking. I lightly kiss her neck as my hands work their magic down her back. She hums again and gives me more access with the tilt of her head. She turns her head towards me in after a few kisses and our lips instantly connect into a passionate kiss. I moan from the burst of energy I feel. It feels so good and it makes me so happy to the point where it scares me. I pull away. I'm afraid to let Emma back in again and I can't bring myself to do it.

I can tell she wanted to say something, but her thoughts were short lived when there was a light tap to the door.

"Momma?! Are you in there?" Hannah asks.

"Yes honey." I call back to her.

"Can we eat?! Me and Henry are hungry!" She whines. I chuckle and Emma shakes her head at the demanding toddler.

"We'll be out in a minute, Hannah." Emma tells her and she happily says 'okay' before she leaves to god knows where. That kind of worries me and I step out of the bath. I look at Emma and she looks back at me. We come to an agreement with only our eyes, telling each other that what just happened never happened.


	11. Chapter 11

~Regina's POV~

I giggle as Graham locks his hand in mine. Together we walk along the streets of downtown StoryBrooke. Just this walk alone soothes me. The cool fall air tickles my nose; the street lights gives a peaceful vibe.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better." Graham cuts through the silence.

"Me too." I sigh. He stops walking and holds my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Why haven't we taken this any further?" He asks me with so much hope in his eyes. I nibble on my bottom lip. I just can't do it.

"Graham...you know why." I mutter and continue to walk with his hand still in mine. He doesn't pressure me with anymore questions. That's what I like about him. He goes with the flow and takes in life in the moment. The day before I left Emma's house, which was about two weeks ago, we ended up having sex. It wasn't passionate sex, you know, the kind where you make love? It was the kind of sex where you can't help but want the person and you want to let all your pain into them. We haven't spoken since then and this time it wasn't my fault.

I hear giggling, from across the street as we pass the pond near the troll bridge. I look in the direction to notice two blondes walking side by side. They look happy together honestly and by their voices, I can tell they are Ashley and Emma. I roll my eyes.

"Emma seems to be back to her old ways I see." I chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Graham frowns and looks over.

"When Emma and I were together, we were having an affair. And...she seems to be doing it again. Alexander won't be too happy." I shrug.

"Maybe they're just friends." He frowns in thought.

"Maybe." I look at the sky for a brief moment until I feel eyes boring into me. I look over to Graham and frown. "What?"

"Why did you lie to me about her?" He asks. I heavily sigh and roll my eyes.

"Simple. I just wanted to forget. But it was hard since I had Henry. I thought Henry was going to look like me because of his hair but Hannah looks like me." I mumble.

"Regina, you can't just push away an important part of your life." Graham advices.

"No, but I can push away the most painful parts right?" I ask him with sarcasm.

"No. You should acknowledge those painful parts and grow from them. This entire town fears you and I know that's not really who you are."

"It is who I am. It's who my mother made me to be." I shrug.

"Regina—"

"Oh Dios Mio." I mumble. "Graham enough!" I order. He gives a slight chuckle.

"You're lucky that I love it when you speak Spanish." I give out a hardy laugh and shake my head at his childish behavior.

~Emma'sPOV~

"I know you; I've walked with you once Upon a dream..." Hannah sings as we walk to Granny's. I look down at her and smile. Since it's fall, Hannah's hair is back to blonde and her eyes are back to brown. She sings, skips, and spins in her little adorable outfit that she picked out. She's wearing black leggings, a white tshirt with a long sleeve denim flannel shirt, her hair is up in a meesy bun, and she has a thick, black head band on.

She looks up to me with pleading eyes and pouts. "Can you button my shirt? Please?" She whines. I nod my head and kneel down to button up her clothes. I stand back up and we continue to walk.

"Are you excited to eat with Alexandria today?" I ask her. Hanna jumps up and down from the mentioning of her new, blonde hair and blue eyed, best friend.

"Yesssssssssss!!!!!" She screams and runs around me in circles. She giggles when she stops and points to Granny's.

We walk and Ashley is already sitting in a booth with Alex across from her. Hannah giggles and claps her hand before running to them. She slides in next to Alex, frightening the girl for a second until they give each other a big hug.

"We're making bird houses today." Alex tells us. Hannah smiles while she continues to color.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I always play with my brother." She tells Alex.

"You have a brother?! Who's your brother?" Alex asks.

"Henry, remember? He's my twin." Han responds. Ashley and I chuckle at their little conversation while figuring out what we want to eat.

"It's when we have the same parents and same birthday." Hannah laughs.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Alex giggles and pouts.

"I want a twin mommy." She whines and throws her head back.

"It's too late Alex. You're already born." Ashley laughs. She turns to me and smiles. "I had fun last night."

"Did you?" I tease. She laughs and roll her eyes.

"Yes! Oh, and Alexander wants to meet you and Hannah." She smiles. I look at her knowing there's more to it. "Sooo...would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asks nervously.

"There it is!" I tease. She pouts.

"Stop! You know I've never really had a friend before." She laughs and I nudge her shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm just joking. And yea of course, but I might have to bring Henry along." I warn her.

"That's fine, but why?" She asks.

"Because I punched Regina's boy toy for doing things while Henry was home. Ever since then, they send him to me if Graham spends the night." I frown.

"Better that, than him being there." Ashley agrees.

After breakfast, I take Hannah to preschool as usual. I saw Regina in there and gave Henry a big hug, but I didn't acknowledge her. Why? Because that one night said lot. You can't fix what's severely broken. I really don't want to waste my time trying and it seems that neither does she. Yea, I saw her walking happily with Graham last night. It's really none of my business anyways.

I drive back to the station. Of course, Graham is there already. I hate seeing him. Just his presence causes jealousy to erupt in me and I don't get why that happens. I hate myself for it. I drop my keys on my desk and pull out a different ring of keys from the drawer. I walk over to the cell that's holding Will and I let him out.

"You're free to go." I smile at him. He stretches dramatically as he steps out of his cell.

"Aye. Thanks Mate." He smiles. I grimace and take a step back.

"And instead of trying to steal. Maybe you should clean up." I advise. He nods and makes his leave out of the station. Someone clears their throat and I turn to see Leroy pressing his face against the bars.

"What about me sister?" He asks. I tsk and shake my head.

"Tomorrow." I simply state before I grab the keys to the cruiser to start my morning patrol.


	12. Chapter 12

"No you idiots! More to the left!" I yell from below the stage. The men move the podium to the left. "Yes! Thank you!" I growl under my breath and turn around. My friend Katheryn walks up to me and chuckles. "Men are such delinquents. You'd think they know what middle means." I huff.

"Regina...maybe you should lay off on the yelling. You know people don't work good under pressure."

"You're right, but I need everything to work accordingly." I tell her as we walk. Everything is coming along great. "So who will you be?" I ask her.

"I was thinking Marilyn Monroe." She smiles.

"Ooo Kat! Well, if you're being Marilyn. I should be Betty Boop." I tease.

"Oh my god Regina! That will look great on you!" She beams, but really I was kidding.

"No, I'm not wearing that." I tell her.

"You totally should. Who does Henry want to be?" She asks curiously.

"Henry wants to be Alfalfa or Harry Potter." I laugh.

"Nooo wayyy. He is too adorable!" Katheryn chuckles I smile at her and look around for Ashley.

"Ashley!!!" I call out. Ashley comes walking as quickly as she can and nods her head.

"Yes Madame Mayor?" She asks nervously and avoids my gaze.

"Would you be willing to run the kissing booth this year?" I ask her. She takes a moment to gain her composure, already letting me know the answer.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor, but I can't." _Jeeh. I wonder why?_ I frown at her and I want to scold but Katheryn interrupts.

"I can do it. And it will be perfect due to my costume." She smiles. I give her my thanks and Ashley quickly writes it down.

"Give me deets." I order as the three of us walk.

"Ok umm. Well we have people working every booth. Granny agreed to come to StoryBrook this year and bake the pies for the contest." Ashley starts. I'm surprised Granny and Ruby are actually gonna come. I hope this doesn't go to shit. "The sac race is ready. The apple bobbing contest is ready. The scarecrow contest is ready..."she lists out.

"Who's judging the costume contest?" I ask.

"Oh Right. So we have Mary Margret Blanchard..." I scoff at her name. "Dr. Hopper and...Aurora." She tells me. I nod my approval and motion for her to continue. "The dance floor is all set up. The snack tents are ready and the money will be successfully sent to charity." Ashley smiles.

"Very good. Thank you. You may go home now." I tell her. She gives me an unsure look but nods before she makes her leave. Only to turn back around to face me with her head held high. I wonder what in her right mind gave her the confidence to challenge me. Even Kat looks surprised.

"I'm not sleeping with Emma by the way." She simply states.

"What you and Deputy Swan does is none of my business." I growl and narrow my eyes at her. She doesn't even shrink like she usually does.

"Well it is, because I'm only doing exactly what you told me to do." She shrugs and leaves. I am both angry and dumbfounded. Only because she's right, I nearly forgot about my orders to set up a play date, but that doesn't explain the lovey dovey eyes they give each other. Kat laughs when Ashley leaves and I glare at her.

"Let's finish so we can leave." I stomp off.

~Emma's POV~

I sit and pout. Hannah insisted that I be the Queen of hearts to match her outfit; She's Alice. I didn't want to because...I have a cock, but I have to admit that I look hot in it, to my surprise. I assumed I would look a little buff in it, but since I haven't been able to work out as much, in years, I realize that I look like a complete woman instead of a tomboy.

Hannah is up in her room desperately searching for her stuffed bunny. I sigh as I wait. "Hannah! Hurry up, we haven't got all day!" I call up to her. She comes running down and I tear up. My baby looks so adorable. I straightened her curls and her hair turned out to be longer than I expected, stopping right above her bottom. She needs a hair cut.

"Mommy! You look great!" She chuckles.

"Do I?" I smile and grab her hand.

"Yea! You should wear dresses more." She says as we walk out the door. She skips beside me and clutches her bunny tightly in her other arm. She skips beside me. She's so excited about tonight. I feel a little overwhelmed because this costumes exposes a-lot, but I should be fine soon enough.

We make it to the fair grounds and everyone's costumes look amazing. I look around and cup my breast to make sure I did bring money. Thankfully I didn't forget. Hannah begins to jump.

"Your majesty." The man bows. A big smile appears on my face as Archie sits up.

"You didn't tell us you were going to be Mad Hatter!" I beam. What a coincidence.

"I didn't know we had the same thing in mind either." He laughed. "You guys are going to enter the costume contest right? You look great!" He compliments.

"I'll probably enter Hannah, but I don't want to enter." I chuckle.

"No mommy! You entering!" Hannah demands. I roll my eyes at her and Archie agrees.

"Listen to your daughter, and try to have fun tonight." He waves good bye and I look down at Hannah. We continue to walk, just to look around and this place looks amazing. There's so many things to do.

"Emmmaaaa!" Ashley sings as she walks up to us. I didn't even know it was her. She's dressed as Chucky's wife and her boyfriend is chucky of course. Alex is Annabelle and they all look great.

"You guys look great!" I smile.

"No way! Look at you! You're wearing a dress!" Ashley smiles happily. "A sexy one at that." Her pearly whites pop from the black lipstick she has on.

"I picked it!" Hannah beams for attention.

"And you did a good job!" Alexander gives her a high five.

"Everything is fine, but I hate these heals with everything in me." I huff. Everyone laughs at me. We continue to walk around and talk with different people. Everyone seems to be ecstatic that I'm wearing a dress. We met Mary Margret, who I've grown close to. She and David are Mr. and Ms. Incredible which is perfect for them. Their son Neal is flash.

"Looking good Emma." She smiles. I blush and smile at her.

"Thank you thank you." She gives Ashley and Alexander a hug before she looks down at the girls.

"And aren't you two adorable!" She beams.

"I'm Annabelle." Alex cheeses.

"I'm Alice." Hannah poses. She's such a diva. Speaking of poses, we all need to take pictures before the night ends. Now we're all walking in this big group and I feel more comfortable. The kids ended up going to the bouncy house and we stood and talked nearby.

Everyone suddenly begins to quiet as and turn towards the stage. Sydney Glass, who is dressed as Sherlock Holmes, begins telling us the various contests and the prizes that are given. Then he introduces Regina as 'Madam Mayor' I want to turn around, but my eyes are glued. She looks so fucking hot. Betty boop suits her perfectly. Red looks amazing on her and I honestly think, I'm drooling. Everyone cheers when she's done giving her speech. I watch as she walks off the stage and talks to Katheryn Nolan, who also looks hot. She's Marilyn Monroe. Katheryn hands over Henry and walks away.

"Madame Mayor looks great." David says.

"Just say Regina." I whine. They all chuckle.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Ashley asks.

"What for?" I frown. _What do I even have to say to her?_ Ashley was going to answer but her gaze falls to someone beside me. Everyone has a huge smile on their face and I turn to see who they're looking at.

"You are so beautiful...to meeeeee." Henry sings and I nearly cried. He hands me a red rose and I lift his tiny body into my arms. He is beyond adorable!

"Henry! You are so cute." I smile.

"Why you cry?" He asks.

"Because, you so cute." I mock with a chuckle. We both have big smiles on our face. I should've dressed Hannah as Darla. That would've been the best. Ashley sneaks a picture of us and I glare. "That had better be cute." I snap at her. She smiles and shows me.

"Mommy says I can stay with you and Hannah." Henry tells me.

"Okay. That's fine." I smile at him and put him down. I point to the bouncy house and Henry goes running.

"We should take them to the petting zoo next." Mary Margret suggests. We all nod and I turn around. My eyes lock on the kissing booth and Kathryn smirks at me. I leave the talking adults and walk over to her.

"Really? A kissing booth." I laugh.

"It's for a good cause." She laughs. "Every penny you spend goes to charity."

"How about, I give you five bucks." I smirk.

"What's the catch?" She asks cautiously.

"You make sure you get out of this stupid booth and have fun." I smile.

"Fine." She shrugs, "Let's alternate then. You take over for a little bit while I go get a snack." Before I can respond she runs off to somewhere. I roll my eyes and climb into the booth.

"Well well. Look who's running the kissing booth." I roll my eyes and growl.

"What do you want Ruby?" I ask her. She's dressed as wonder woman and she does look great. Zelena is standing beside her as poison Ivy.

"A kiss." She smiles and hands me a dollar.

"You can't be serious right?" I take the dollar from her and she smiles. I roll my eyes and huff. She leans in; I meet her half way before are lips press together in a lingering kiss. We pull away and she smirks.

"My turn!" Zelena cheers and waves a dollar in the air. Ruby and I laugh. She will never change.

"Mommy?" Hannah asks. She walks over, hand in hand with Henry. "Why you kiss that lady?" She frowns.

"Hannah, I can kiss who I want." I defend.

"No you can't!" She yells back.

"Why can't I?" I pout.

"Kisses are for me and Henry!" She frowns. Zelena and Ruby laughs at her.

"Hey Aunt Z." Henry smiles. Zelena gushes with adoration and picks up Henry .

"My! Aren't you adorable." She tickles him and he giggles.

"Hannah. That's your Aunt Zelena and this is your cousin Ruby." I explain to her.

"You kiss my cousin?!" She gags. I shake my head and rolls my eyes. Ruby laughs and looks back at me.

"She's beautiful Emma." She compliments softly.

"Thank you." I give her an unsure smile.

"Hey! Let's get snacks!" Zelena smiles down at the twins they cheer and follow suit.

"See you later?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe." I laugh. She nods her head and leaves.

I hate Katheryn so much. She's been gone for a while now. I'm sitting lost in thought before a familiar voice causes me to jump.

"Why are you in here?" She asks confused.

"I actually have no idea..." I shrug. There's this awkward silence before she clears her throat.

"You're wearing ... a dress." She teases with a hardy laugh.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Regina." I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't you be with your boy toy?"

"Who's going to run the town, if you're here kissing everyone?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ughh what do you want?" I mumble.

"I'm doing my job. I came here to see how much money you have made." I smirk and look down.

"I got 80 bucks." I smirk. She looks shocked and nods her head.

"Wow Emma. You really know how to steal hearts don't you?" She asks. I laugh at her little pun. "You look great." She finalizes with a warm smile.

"You look...amazing." I fumble as I check her out. Who am I kidding? She looks stunningly hot.

"Sooo...Ruby and Zelena is here. How's that going?" I make small talk. She shrugs.

"Not as bad as my mother and granny being here." My eyes widen in fear.

"They're here?!" She laughs and nods her head.

"It's fine really. I think they've gotten over everything, especially my mother since I'm _living her expectations._ " She shrugs. I frown realizing that the soul reason she is Mayor is most likely because of her mother. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Regina waves a 20 in front of me and has a huge grin on her face. _Oh boy._

"Twenty bucks? That's how much my kisses are worth to you?" I tease. She laughs and roll her eyes.

"I'm sure people gave as little as a dollar." she retorts.

"Yessss. But then, they want more after." I cock my head with a smile. She rolls her eyes and giggles. I love that giggle so much. She then reaches in her breast and pulls out a 50 dollar bill. "Come on really? This is for charity and a kiss from _me_." I smirk.

"Your kisses aren't worth 100 bucks." She scoffs.

"You know they are Regina." She rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Fine suit yourself. I'm donating money either way." She begins to walk away. Her ass looks so hot.

"Regina wait!" I call to her. I can't believe I'm doing this. I just want one little taste. She turns to me with a raised eyebrow and walks back over.

"Twenty. Take it or leave it." She orders. I snatch it from her and give her an exaggerated huff.

"Fine." I mumble. I pull her by her neck quickly and press our lips together in a fiery kiss. She hums and I wish she didn't it. I feel all the blood rush to my cock. It makes me all squirmy and I only kiss her harder. I missed these soft lips on mine. It feels like heaven.

Regina and I make out until breathing becomes an issue. She's the first to pull away. She nibbles on her bottom lip and her yes falls to my breasts that are pushed up due to the costume. I want to fuck her so badly right now but I fight those urges.

"Maybe your kisses are worth 100 bucks." She whispers huskily. It's like music to my ears.

"Want another one?" I flirt back. She chuckles and takes a step back so we are now a few feet a part.

"In your dreams your highness." Teases. Kat comes running and I sigh with relief.

"Sorry, I took so long." I roll my eyes at her, but I'm glad she did take long. I get out of the booth. She looks between Regina and I. Our eyes still never met one another.

"Am I missing something?" She asks.

"No." Regina and I blurt simultaneously.

"Mommy!!!!!" I hear Hannah and Henry squeal.

"Be careful." Regina scolds and their runs turns into skips.

"Look Momma. We have a goody bag." Henry smiles and shakes it.

"You look nice Momma!" Hannah beams at Regina. Regina gives her a soft peck to her cheek and smiles.

"Thank you baby." Kat looks more confused than ever.

"She's Henry's twin." I inform her. She looks dumbfounded.

"What? I thought she was your daughter." She mumbles.

"She is." I laugh. Regina leans over and whispers something in Kat's ear. Kat's eyes widens as she checks me out.

"Ohhhh...that is hot." She mumbles and gives me a smirk. Regina swats her arm. "Sorry it's true!" She chuckles.

"Clearly I know better than anyone." Regina growls. "I have to go start the apple bobbing contest." Regina says and walks away. Katheryn gets back in the booth and I take the kids over to the petting zoo where everyone else is.


	13. Chapter 13

~Emma's POV~

Henry and Hannah are happily riding ponies. They wave happily and I smile back. I take as many pictures as I can of them and freeze when I feel arms wrap around me from behind. What is up with her today? I don't know why, but all of my hate and past angers towards her evaporates. I guess it's because of the happy atmosphere. Regina sits her chin on my shoulder and watches the kids along with me.

"Aren't you supposed to be starting the contest?" I ask. She nods her head and I know because I can feel it on my shoulder.

"I need you to do something for me." She kisses my neck and releases me. She stands beside me and our eyes never leave the kids as we speak.

"Hola momma!" Henry yells.

"Hola Henry!" She smiles back.

"Momma? Can I have the pony? Mommy already said no." Hannah pouts.

"We'll see!" Regina says back to her. Hannah cheers thinking that's a yes.

"Really?!" I snap. She looks at me and shrugs as if she's unfazed.

"I've spoiled my little prince for four years. It's only fair that I spoil my princess."

"But with a pony?" I scoff.

"Calm down Mijah. I'll probably get her like a huge pony toy or something." Regina shrugs. I look at her and shake my head. "What?"

"Nothing. What is it that you want me to do?" I ask.

"We need one more person to play." She smiles at me with pleading eyes.

"Gina..." I whine.

"Now you definitely have to do it after calling me that." She winks.

"And what if I say no?"

"I am your boss' boss." She shrugs.

"Are you seriously blackmailing me?"

"I've been trying to do that ever since you stepped foot in town, but you're lucky that you have custody over Hannah." She rolls her eyes. I give her an uneasy look and she chuckles. "Fine, let's make a deal." I shrug and think for a moment.

"If I win...you spend the night this weekend." I smirk.

"And if you lose...you have to do what I say whenever I say for two weeks." I think about it for a moment. "Deal?" She asks with a smile. I nod and lean over she meets me halfway and pecks my lips.

"Deal." I smile with a goofy grin.

~Regina's POV~

"What are we doing?" I asked feeling confused. This whole night is just weird. She shrugs.

"Stop questioning things and just go with the flow." She sounds like a damn hippie. I grab her by the wrist and drag her towards the apple bobbing area. Emma looks so unsure. She frowns and gives a small smile as many people wave towards her.

"August! I found a partner for you." I yell over to him. August stands up from his barrel and waves at Emma. Emma gives a big smile.

"I think you've already lost the bet!" She walks over to August and gives him a big hug.

So, the teams consists of Ruby and Graham. I had no idea that Graham was here. Belle and Mary Margret, David and Killian, Geppetto and Archie, Zelena and Kat, and Emma and August.

"Are you guys ready?" I ask. Everyone nods with smiles. "On your Mark...get set...go!"

The crowd cheers as they watch the contest unfold. I have to admit that it's funny. Archie has a hard time seeing because he doesn't have his glasses on and to top it off, his makeup is running. Kat's wig fell in the water and Zelena toppled over in hysteria. Ruby, Graham, August, and Emma are doing perfectly fine. At least if Emma wins she'll have apple cider waiting for me when I spend the night. Yum! The crowd cheers on the two teams that only have a few apples left. The lesser the apples, the harder it gets.

"This is sooo hard!" Emma whines.

"Keep going!" August nudges her. They have five left and Ruby's team has three. August successfully bobs another apple and Emma bobs another, making the teams tied. Ruby and Graham comes up with a plan. He nudges the apples her way so she can quickly grab them between her teeth. They are now down to one.

Then August and Emma does the most funniest thing. They meet halfway with an apple and then use their noses to lifted out of the water together. Despite their good efforts, Ruby and Graham ends up winning.

"We have our winners!" Sydney announces. Everyone claps their hands. I hand the prizes over.

"What is it?" Ruby asks. "Tell me it's your apple cider!" She beams.

"Si. A few to be exact." She gives me a shockingly surprising hug, one which I nervously return. I look over her shoulder at Emma and the blonde just shrugs in confusion.

"Are the pies ready?" I ask Rubyd. She nods. I decided to let the pie eating contest be a team effort as well. Emma seems to be in game mode so she happily enters that contest as well.

"Pick your partners!" I announce.

"Hannah! Get your butt over here!" Emma calls out. Her choice surprises everybody.

"PIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" She screams happily. I walk over with a frown.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask. Emma nods her head vigorously.

"We've been waiting for this all day. We haven't eaten a thing. Hannah won a hot dog eating contest and ate 35 hotdogs." My eyes widen and I look at her.

"I love food." She simply states.

"Okay..." I say in an unsure tone. Sydney counts down for the contest to begin. "If she get's sick I will kill you." I whisper to Emma. She rolls her eyes as I step back and watch them begin eating. I feel for Hanna's little belly, but she and Emma finishes one pie in two minutes. That has to be some world record or something. Kat hands them another pie and they dig in.

"They are like endless pits." Ashley chuckles beside me I laugh.

"Alexander and David aren't doing so bad either." I smile. Ashley shakes her head.

"One more pie and he's done." I watch as Hannah takes a little sip of water like she's a master eater or something and shoves a handful in her mouth. Everyone seems to be on their fourth pie but Hannah and Emma are two pies ahead.

"Gooo Hannah! Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" Neal, Alex, and Henry cheers. Hannah waves at them and then smiles at me. I encourage her to keep going and she shoves more pie in her face. Emma laughs almost choking. They then take a small break.

"Still hungry?" Emma asks and rub her back. She shrugs and looks down.

"Two more." She concludes. Emma agrees before she finishes the last drop of the pie they were already on. I don't understand how they are doing it. The thing is, Emma hates pumpkin pie, but she's eating it like it's cinnamon.

"Times up!" Sydney yells. All the contestants hold up their hands in surrender. Kat counts how many pies each team ate.

"David and Alexander ate 6..." she says aloud. I know Hannah and Emma won but I'm still anxious to hear the announcement.

"Hannah and Emma ate 11!" Hannah does a happy dance on the table as the crowd cheers. She's like a new child prodigy in this town.

I turn to Henry and kneel down. He looks at me and I hand over the prize to him. "Do you want to give this to your sister?" I ask. He nods with a big smile and takes it from me. I watch as his little body runs over to Hannah and hands her the gift basket. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. Everyone awes. I look towards Emma and I frown. Shit! I mumble to myself. I run over to her and grab her by the wrist, dragging her behind the nearest tree. I pull her hair away and she topples over, throwing up every single pie she ate.

"Looks like I was worried about the wrong person." She laughs but then throws up some more.

"God I hate pumpkin pie!" She gags.

"Why did you eat it then dear?" I ask. She shrugs.

"I couldn't let Hannah down." Emma throws up again. The most I can do is rub soothing circles on her back.

"Regina?" I hear my mother speak softly from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see her grimacing. "I need assistance with something." My mother orders.

"Can't you see I'm doing something?" I snap. The anger in me begins to bubble just a little bit.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She shouldn't have entered the contest or push herself too far for that matter. I'm disgusted that she even let my granddaughter eat so—"

"UUGGHHHHHHH! Do you ever stop thinking about yourself for once?!" I yell. My mother glares at me and grits her teeth.

"That is no way to talk to your mother!" She scoffs. Emma finally stands straight and leans against the tree. She forces her hand in my fist and rubs soft circles on the back of my hand.

"Are you together again?!" She grimaces. Before I can say anything Emma cuts me off.

"Yes. Is that a problem Cora?" She asks confidently.

"Yes, it definitely is." My mother frowns and begins to glare at Emma.

"Look. I suggest you fix your act. I'm sick of you terrorizing Regina and I definitely don't want my kids around you, so if you keep this up, I'll make sure they forget you ever existed." Emma threatens and she is so serious by the tone of her voice. My mother's breath hitches and she's taken aback by Emma's tone. She huffs and stomps away.

"Thank you." I mumble and rest my head on her shoulder.

"The best part is...I won a gift card to Granny's." She laughs. I roll my eyes and we begin walking back towards the huge crowd.


	14. Chapter 14

~Emma's POV~

"The next game is a family game." Regina tells me.

"So why don't we play?" I ask her. She gives it a thought and I pout. "Come on Regina...the kids will love it." I whine.

"Emma...more than half of storybrooke doesn't know about you and Hannah." She says nervously.

"So, they'll know tonight." She gives in and nods her head.

"Fine." She mumbles. Sydney calls everyone towards the scarecrows that are aligned in a field.

"All families that would like to join. Please pick a scarecrow." Regina freezes from her spot in anxiety. Hannah and Henry looks up to us with hope filled eyes. My heart instantly melts. Ashley and her family stands by a scarecrow, followed by Mary Margret and hers. More and more families takes on more scarecrows. Thankfully there's one left.

"Momma...please!" Henry begs. I look up to Regina and I pout as well. She gives in and sulks in defeat. We walk together hand in hand to the last scare crow. Zelena joins us wraps her arm around my neck.

"Aren't we such a cute little family." I chuckle and pry her off of me. Most of the crowd looks at us in surprise. Regina rolls her eyes and looks over to Sydney who walks over to us.

"Madame Mayor." He speaks first.

"Sydney..." she trails. Everyone quiets and keeps their attention in our direction.

"You do know the rules correct?" He questions. This is so annoying.

"Yes Sydney. If you want to know about my personal life, Henry and Hannah are twins!" She snaps. Everyone gasps, but I see alot of smiles on people's faces. Sydney's eyes then land to me causing Regina to growl. "And in technicality...Emma is the father of my children." I wink at him and Zelena laughs at his shocked face. I laugh at everyone's shocked faces.

"Yup, I'm her baby daddy...in a dress." I smile. Zelena gives me a high five and Regina glares at me.

"What? It's trueeeee" I grin adorably. She rolls her eyes. Sydney proceeds to tell the rules. We all have to run to the giant crate of costumes and grab different items. We only have a minute and thirty seconds to do that and dress our scarecrow. We all agree to let Zelena and Hannah grab the clothes.

"On your mark!" Sydney yells. Zelena kicks off her heals. She's so into it right now because fashion is her thing of course. "Go!" He yells. Everyone runs full speed to the crate. Zelena makes it back with a tie. You are only allowed to grab one item at a time. I hold Henry up and Regina helps him put it on. Hannah runs towards us with a curly red wig fit for a clown.

I see what they're doing! It's smart because there's no way the items that you pick will complete a whole costume. It's possible for you to grab a tutu but then another family could probably take the tiara or the wand, so it only makes sense to go with the silly category.

"30 seconds!" Sydney calls out.

Zelena runs towards us with, mickey mouse like, gloves. Regina and Henry puts them on quickly and I just simply hold Henry in the air. Hannah runs as fast as she can with a button up shirt that has colorful poka dots on it. Not too soon after, Zelena throws a lab coat at us. A lab coat...

"Time!" Sydney yells out. Everyone stops their movements. We all step back and look at each others scarecrows. Some of them are really good. Mary, David, and Neal managed to make their scarecrow look like a mime. There was another family that made theirs into a cowboy with a tutu.

Sydney directed the crowd to cheer for which scarecrow they liked best. We ended up tying with Mary and her family. "Tie breaker." Sydney calls out.

"What?! What are we supposed to do now?" Zelena asked still trying to catch her breath. Sydney holds out paint brushes.

"Now you make the faces. You have a minute. Pick who you want to make the face for your scarecrow." My whole family turns to me.

"What? Why me?!" I sulk.

"Because all you did was hold Henry the whole time." Regina frowned with crossed arms.

"Well that should count for something right?" I ask. Zelena pushes me.

"Just do it already." She snaps.

"You got this Mommy!" Henry cheers. I kick off my heels and walk towards the scarecrow. Alright...how am I going to do this? I think. Everyone cheers for David and I. Sydney hands us a paint brush and a palette with only four colors on it. White, Red, blue, yellow. I look back to my family nervously.

"You've got this Emma!" Zelena cheers. Regina and the kids give me a big smile causing me to shake my nerves away. As soon as Sydney gives the signal, I drop the brush, and smash my fingers in the white paint. I cover the entire face as much as I can. I quickly dip my middle finger in the red paint, making a big red smile and a red clown nose. I use my opposite hand to make the eyes with blue paint. I make them cross eyed so the clown looks silly. I use the yellow to put blush on his cheeks and like little things here and there.

"Times up." David and I step back. I look at his and we laugh together at the horrible job he did.

"Well we can easily state who won this." He chuckles. I seriously can't breath right now. I can only imagine what was going through his mind when he did that!

~Regina's POV~

I have to admit that this night has been really fun. I haven't had this much fun in years. Emma takes a sip of her ginger ale for her stomach and smiles at me from across the table. This time the silence between us is comforting. I have so many things to say to her, but I don't want to ruin it.

"Now we can talk about what's happening between us." Emma finally speaks up. I sigh not knowing what to say at all. My feelings all over the place. She clears her throat, "I'm done." She shrugs "I'm done running around here swallowing down everything. I'm done pretending that I don't feel butterflies in my tummy when I see you. I can't pretend anymore Regina. I want you back." She states confidently.

I nibble on my bottom lips and blush at her sudden words. "You do know it's going to be hard right?"

"Yea, I get that we tend to fight sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" I chuckle.

"Okay okay, often. But you can't just sit here and say you don't miss it." Emma shrugs and takes another sip of her drink.

"I do miss us Emma..."I sigh. I get up and sit next to her. She looks me in the eyes with so much love, it makes me want to cry. "All I do is think about you."

Emma's eyes slightly glasses over. She wipes away my tears with her thumbs and cups my cheek.

"I'm here now...if you'll have me." She asks nervously.

It makes my heart explode with happiness. The first time we were together, it just happened. We didn't properly ask each other out. But this...this feels so surreal.

"So...I did win the bet, meaning that you were going to be mines again whether you liked it or not." I tease she laughs and pulls me in for a soft and heart felt kiss.

"The ship has sailed! Took you long enough." Emma and I pull away to see Graham, Killian, Ashley, and Katheryn walking towards us. Both Graham and Killian had a bottle of beer in their hands.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks Graham and then looked to me. I look down at my fumbling fingers.

"I told Regina to suck it up and go get her woman." Graham smiles and pats my back. I bite my lip and avoid Emma's stare.

"Stop embarrassing me." I mumble. He laughs and takes a seat across from us. The others follow his lead.

"You know, you didn't have to stop because we're here. We enjoyed the view." Killian smirked. Kat nodded her head in agreement. Emma chuckles.

"So does this mean that you two are together?" Ashley asks full of hope. I'd rather not put our business out in the open. I already did enough of that during the scarecrow contest.

"We uhhh...we're" I study.

"Working on it." Emma finishes for me and rests her hand on my thigh. I squirm a little only leading her to give me small chuckles in return.

"Great!" They all say together. I roll my eye and slam my head onto the wooden surface of the table. Once I lift my head up, I find that Emma and I are alone again.

"Sooo..."she smiles.

"So?" I question.

"Want to get on the ferris wheel?"

I look over at the giant ride that's lighting up the night.

"Need I remind you that the last time you dragged me onto a ferris wheel—"

"I ate you out while we were all the way at the top." She smirks. "I will never forget that." That day, Emma wanted to see how fast she could make me cum before we got back to the bottom. She was successful at making me cum twice. I look at the ferris wheel then back at her. I bite my lip at the dreamy look she's giving me.

"Let's go." I quickly stands and she follows right behind.


	15. Chapter 15

~Regina's POV~

"Do they really have to come over?" Emma whines and smashes her head onto the island.

"Si, Papi. You know It's a family tradition." I Scold.

"But it's our first Christmas as a family. I feel like they are going to ruin it." She groans.

"They won't because I invited others. And think about it; we would be nervous wrecks walking into my mother's house as apposed to us being comfortable in our own home." I explain softly.

" _Our_ home?" She asks.

"Well, you're here almost all of the time." I chuckle. "Might as well be."

"What are you saying?" She asks. I shake my head at her stupidity.

"If you want to move in Swan, move in." I snap at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"And here I thought you'd ask me in a more romantic way." She scoffs.

"Life isn't all Unicorns and Roses." I mutter and look at the time on my watch. "The horse should be at the stables by now."

"You were serious?!" She yells at me.

"Emma shut up!" I yell.

"Why did you buy a horse?!"

"My daddy bought it when I was 5! It's my horse!" I scream at her. God she's so annoying!

"You can ride a horse?" She mumbles.

"I can ride many things, obviously." I tease.

"Mmmmm. I know what else I want you to ride." Emma get's up and creeps closer to me, causing me to clash with the counter behind me. She traps me here and presses her body onto mine. I instantly feel her erect member on my leg.

"I don't have time." I mumble. She leans in and leaves soft soft kisses on my neck.

"Oh we have time." She chuckles and lifts me up onto the counter. I hate myself in this moment for wearing a pencil skirt. She slowly trails her fingers up my thigh, slides down my thong over my boots. I keep my eyes closed shut, embracing myself for what's to come. I soon feel Emma slip inside of me with ease and the amazing feeling causing me grab onto the counter with a death grip until my knuckles are white. Emma pushes in deeper and I finally moan out in pleasure. My back arches and my head falls back.

"Shit..." I mumble. She begins thrusting in me at a steady pace, sinking her nails deep into my thighs. That act alone causes another wave of arousal to course through my veins. I'm more than likely dripping wet at this point. She groans once she feels more of my juices pouring out and she thrusts harder into me.

"I want you to come hard for me baby." She growls and moves even faster. I moan out in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Emma...!" I scream out. My phone started to ring but I could care less. I tune it out but Emma answers. I hate that she answered because she still doesn't stop pounding in me and it's hard for me not to moan.

"Sheriff Swan." She answers professionally. "She's busy at the moment. Would you like me to leave her a message?" I clench my teeth into my bottom lip with so much force. Emma smirks at me and hangs up the phone.

"Who was it?" I gasp. Emma lifts me up and walks us to the island, slamming down on top of the counter top. Now I'm laying down with my legs wrapped around her and it gives her access to push in deeper.

"Rocinante is waiting for at the stables. She then groans and moves as fast and hard as her body can go. My body begins to shake at the newfound feeling. I'm so close to cuming until.

Ding! Dong!

"Shit!" Emma growls and pulls out. I hop down from the island and fix my scrunched up skirt.

"Go jerk it off." I order.

"But I don't wanna." She pouts. I give her that motherly look because sometimes she's a complete child.

"Emma..."I warn.

"Fine, fine." She growls and stomps her way upstairs. I walk out of the kitchen and into to the foyer towards the front door. I open it and smile at my babies.

"Hola Momma!" They squeal.

"Hola, mi cariños. ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?" I watch as they kick their shoes of by the door and hang their book bags and coats on their little hooks.

"School was good" Hannah smiled.

"Yup!" Henry nodded. "We built another castle with blocks. Can we watch tv?" I nod my head and Henry goes running. Normally I would scold for it but Emma is here.

"Where is Mommy?" Hannah asks.

"She's taking care of something." I tell her softly.

"Like what! I wanna to see her when home!" She spits.

"Hannah she's upstairs—Look don't start with me little girl!" I snap at her.

"I'm not doing anything I just want to see Mommy!" She yells. I rub my temple in frustration. Hannah makes me so angry sometimes and I can only wonder how Emma can deal with the both of us.

"You will see her when you see her! Okay?!"

"Hey hey hey!" Emma scolds as she comes down the stairs. "What's the problem?" She asks, standing next to me and looking down to Hannah with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask your daughter." I scoff.

"I'm your daughter too!" She yells back with a pout. This little tiny four year old is more than I can handle right now.

"Hannah! Stop yelling at your mother right now!" Emma scolds. Hannah rolls her eyes, which surprises both of us.

"She just said she wasn't my mom." She spits.

"That's it!" Emma yells and grab her by the ear. I watch as Emma makes her stand in the corner and look at the wall. Hannah punches the wall over and over again.

"Tell me again why I can't spank her?" I ask.

"Do I spank you?" Emma asks and I shrug in thought.

"In a way...yes."

"Well this is exactly why I told you not to buy her a horse because SHE NEEDS TO GET HER ACT TOGETHER!" Emma yells loud enough for Hannah to hear.

"I know. Looks like I have to give it back!" I play along. Hannah begins to cry. Serves you right you little shit.

"Hannah stop crying." Emma orders.

"No! Don't give it back!" She yells. Even through all the yelling. Henry is severely focused on the tv.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't give it back?" I ask her.

"Cause it's mine." She wines.

"No...he's mine, I'm just sharing him with you so, wrong answer."

~Emma's POV~

"Alright. Aunt Ashley and Alex should be here any minute. Hannah, you better not give her a hard time." I scold and point to her with narrow eyes. Hannah nods and continues to eat her lasagna.

There's supposed to be a snow storm tonight. Regina and I have spent all week preparing for it. Graham ended up having a heart attack a few weeks after the festival. It was devastating really, I had just started to get along with him and found out that he was a pretty cool guy. So, now I'm sheriff. I hired Killian and David to work alongside me.

Regina and I were very productive during our meetings, if you get what I mean, and we ended up having to stay up most nights to prepare for the storm because we lost focus. I help her in her coat and open the front door for Ashley and Alex. It's already snowing heavy from the looks of things.

"Good luck." I tease. Ashley laughs.

"Thanks." She rolls her eyes. Regina and I get in her car but I drive towards the station. When we get there. Killian is sitting at his desk and David is no where to be found.

"Okay...where's David?" I ask. Lily, one of our receptionist, comes out from the back room. Regina really doesn't like her. I guess she doesn't like me being here with other woman. But then there's Tiffany the blonde, but, Regina doesn't mind her because she knows I'm not into blondes.

"He just answered a call to a car accident." Lily answered.

"You did make sure the roads were salted right?" I turn to Regina. She gives me that 'really?' look.

"Yes. Did you see any snow on the roads on our way out here?" She sasses. "Anyways. I'm going to the hospital." She tells me and grabs the keys.

"Okay. I love you babe." I smile. She leans in and pecks my lips.

"I love you too." She says as she walks out the door. I hope she drives extra extra careful.


	16. Chapter 16

~Regina's POV~

You'd think that when the sheriff _and_ the Mayor warns everybody to stay indoors, they'd listen right? But noooooo, everyone wants to be stupid and drive outside in the storm. I've had to do three emergency surgeries already. There were so many that once Whale or I was done with one surgery, there was another waiting for us right after. I had to amputate one guys' leg because it was completely done. There was no saving it. Then a lady had a miscarriage, I ended up having to handle that. And now...

"Madame Mayor. There's a patient waiting for you. She might need emergency care." My nurse tells me. I sigh heavily and grab my clipboard.

"Which room?" I ask.

"Room 815, ma'am." I nod and make my way towards the elevator. Once inside, I press the button for floor 8. Hopefully this patient isn't sitting in their death bed. The elevator chimes and the doors open to set me free. I walk dow the hallway and around the corner to 815. It's rude to just walk in so I knock before doing so.

I nearly almost passed out when I opened the door. I had to hold myself up on the door handle.

"Hey" she croaks with a weak smile.

"Emma?! What the hell?!" I snap at her. Her arm is pouring with blood. She has gauze wrapped around it but she's going to need stitches ASAP.

"Hey, don't blame me. I don't think that people realize they're putting my life in danger when they decide to put their own lives in danger." She growls. I slide a chair beside her and carefully unwrap the bloody gauze from her arm.

"I don't have time to put you to sleep." I gasp once the deep gash in her arm is revealed. It's starts from her wrist, to the back of her arm, and nearly stopping at her elbow. "What happened."

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the guy who came here and was nearly dead." She starts I nod and grab a pair of gloves and some other things to try and clean off some of the blood.

"Whale is performing surgery on him. Most of his body is fractured, but the most serious injury is his lung. One of the ribs punctured his lung so he's bleeding internally." I tell her. She winces in pain and snaps her eyes shut.

"Will he make it?" I love how she cares so much about people.

"If they stop the bleeding, yes. Then they can pump the blood out of his lung and he won't drown." She nods at my answer.

I pull out the needle and thread to begin her stitches. I hate having to cause so much pain on her but I can't just let her bleed out.

"So this big ass tree fell on top of his car, crushing him. I knew it would be a while until the ambulance makes it all the way to his location so David and I tried to pry him out of there." Emma holds back a scream as I pull the needle through her tender skin. "The car had metal, glass, and branches sticking out every which way. We were successful but in the process, the car crunched even more beneath me when I pulled him out and the broken glass in the window gave me this." She tells me. I shake my head and tie off the last stitch.

"You do know you're not going back right?" I tell her and change my gloves. I grab her a glass of water and pain reliever pills.

"Baby I have to." She whines.

"But you can't." My tone is very serious and she sighs in defeat. She opens her mouth to let me give her the pills and water. I then press the button next to her bed and a nurse comes in a matter of seconds.

"What can I do for you?" She asks kindly.

"I'm going to have to give her a cast." I inform the nurse. She smiles and makes her leave to get all of the things I need. I start to clean off the rest of the blood on Emm's arm so she chooses to talk again.

"You've been here alot lately. Are you going to start working here again?" She asks curiously.

"I'm just warming myself up a little bit." I shrug.

"For what?" She frowns.

"This is my last year as Mayor baby and I'm not running again." I chuckle.

"Good, because I find Dr. Mills hot." She teases. I roll my eyes at her. The nurse comes in with everything I need to give Emma a cast.

"Color?" I ask. She thinks for a moment and smiles.

"Yellow." She states confidently.

"Yellow?!" I scrounge my face in disgust.

"Yes! It'll match my hair and my car." I shake my head at her and roll my eyes.

"I'm giving you red." I state earning a pout from her.

"It'll match your favorite jacket." I try to persuade. There's no way I'm letting her walk around looking like an idiot with a yellow cast on. She smiles at me nods in agreement.

"So...who's going to birth the baby if you're working here." I almost fall out of my seat. She wasn't supposed to know that! I look to her with a shocked expression.

"How did you know?!" I pout.

"You're not good at hiding it." She laughs.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." I whine. She smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "I was going to announce it at the party."

"How far along are you?" She asks me.

"A month or so." I shrug while focusing on the task at hand. "Do you think I'm too old?" I ask her. I really do feel insecure when I'm pregnant.

"Gina, you're only 36." She rolls her eyes at the question. "You're going to be old and wrinkly soon." She teases.

"Ha ha ha. Sooo funny. Have you seen my parents? No grey hairs in sight and they are almost 70, you on the other hand..." I trail.

"Me?!" She scoffs in a shocked expression.

"Yea you. No offense, but alot of you white people look like you're 50 when you're 30." I tease.

"Hey hey hey. Maybe I'll luck out." She pouts.

"I'm sure you will. You're mom looks really young to be 54." I reassure her.

"I don't blame you though. There's fourteen year olds that look like they're 25 and then they think they can do what they want so they start sneaking off to parties and drinking like it's nothing." We both freeze and frown in thought. I look at Emma and she looks at me with a frown. I can tell we're both thinking the same thing.

"I think we might have to change Hannah's name to Rapunzel."

"God, I hope she doesn't act like that." She huffs.

"Yeah, don't hope. She's four and already acting like she's going through puberty." I growl.

"Please let the little muffin in your tummy be like Henry." Emma chuckles.

"Hopefully the little muffin in my tummy doesn't give me a hard time like the twins did." I say in my baby voice.

"That was hell!" Emma laughed.

"You can say that again." I chuckle and tap her arm. "Alright mi amor. You are finito."

"I didn't know you knew Italian." Emma sits up.

"It's nearly the same as espagnol." I shrug and take off my gloves. "Now, let's get you home." I stand with a smile


	17. Chapter 17

~Emma's POV~

"Emmaaaaaa." Regina cries. Likes she's literally crying.

"No." I scold. She looks to me with a pout. Her lip is quivering just a little and I almost give in a little. She wants me to take her out to eat but it's 1 in the morning. There's really no where to go.

"But—" she whines.

"Noooooooo..." I stop her again. She huffs earning an eye roll from me. This pregnancy has been a roller coaster for us because her hormones are like COMPLETELY out of control. I don't know what's wrong with her but, we're having twins _again_. This time, the egg split, so the babies are going to be identical. We wanted it to be a surprise so we don't know if they're boys or girls. She's literally due any day now and I can't wait for it to be over! "Lay down." I mumble.

She does as she's told and her whimpers immediately dissipates when I trail soft kisses along her neck. I rest my hand, softly, on her huge tummy and rub it as a way to sooth her. She hums with approval, letting me know she wants more. So, I spread her legs and place my body between them with my hands rested on her knees. She smirks up at me. I love it when she does that, it causes my heart to flutter with a million butterflies inside.

"What are you doing?" She narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"Something that I haven't done in a long time." I place a soft kiss on her belly before a place my face in between her legs. I smile, noticing that she's already wet and wants it badly. I give her a quick lick with my tongue, causing her body to tremble slightly.

Regina runs her hand through my hair and grabs a hand full. "Yes Emma!" She whined, not too loudly. For all we know, Henry and Hannah could be awake. I keep going and her moans become louder. I flick my tongue on her bundle of nerves even faster. She tastes so fucking good. She grabs my hair tighter earning a moan from me, but I'm left dumbfounded when she yanks my head away.

I look up to the panting brunette with confusion written all over my face. She looks down at me and shakes her head. She let's me go and grips the sheets beneath her and seethes her teeth. "Anything that I say to you, don't listen!" She whines.

"Wait wha—" I look down on the bed and my eyes widen in pure panic. There's a huge pool of liquid around her. Seriously?! "Now?! They're coming now?!"

"Yes!" She screams and the pain is so evident in her voice. It lasts two minutes before her first contraction subsides and her body relaxes. After a few minutes she screams out in pain and I feel so bad. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!" She screams at me. I casually roll my eyes at her and grab my cellphone.

"Hello?" Zelena answers. Thankfully she lives in StoryBrooke now.

"Meet me at the hospital?" I ask.

"Are the munchkins on their way?!" She gasps.

"Yes." I chuckle. Zelena and I take a moment of silence as Regina screams from another contraction. "But her contractions aren't close enough yet." I inform her.

"That sounds painful." Zelena seethes. I shake my head and give her a throaty laugh.

"You're next." I tease. She's due next month. What a coincidence right?

"I know!" She whines. "I'm leaving the house now. I'll tell Whale." She reassures me. I give my thanks and we hang up.

"Emma!!!!!" Regina screams. I count silently in my head and then she screams again. "Fuck! Take me to the hospital!" She cries. And this time I actually get up and pull a pair of jeans over my legs.

"Momma? What's wrong." Both Regina and I panic once we see the twins in their pj's staring at her in complete horror. Henry is crying and Hannah's lip is trembling.

"Momma?! Are you okay?!" Hannah cries in fear.

"I'm fine kids just—" Regina is interrupted with a contraction and I finish her sentence for her.

"Come on, go and put on your shoes." I walk them towards the stairs and they look back at me before they take a step towards the front door.

"Momma's gonna be okay?" Henry asks.

"Yes." I smile. "The babies are coming so I need you to be very good okay?" They give me huge smiles before they run down the stairs.

"Emma!" Regina calls for me.

"I'm coming!" I call back and make my way in the room. She's a little relaxed, but she has about 5 minutes before the next one.

"I love you baby." She whimpers. I kiss her forehead once I make it to the side of the bed.

"I love you too, Gina." I respond softly. She screams a few seconds after. "I'm going to pick you up." I warn her. She gives me this glare that scares the living shit out of me. I shake it away and lift her up in my arms anyways.

"FUCCKKKKK IT HURTS!" She screams.

"I know Gina, everything's going to be okay."

"I just want it to stop!" She whines.

Once I make it downstairs, the kids open the door for me. They're so sweet! They follow me out to the car and Hannah opens the passenger side for Regina. I buckle her in and close the door, getting ready to help the twins but they are already in their seats and buckled in.

"Good job guys!" I praise. Once I'm in the car, I drive with lightening speed. Being the Sheriff definitely has it's advantages.

"Emma pull over!" Regina yells. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Why?!" I snap at her.

"Just pull over asshole!" She snaps back at me. I look down between her legs and I see a head already sticking out. _Dammit!_ I pull over and turn to Regina. Looks like the kids are going to see the horrific scenes of giving birth.

"Stop pushing!" I panic

"I can't help it!" She whines. If only she weren't a doctor, she most likely would've held it in. This almost happened with Henry and Hannah too. She goes "You can't take me until my contractions are closer together' and I thought that was so stupid but, come to find out, it's true. I drove her there and she told me she felt Henry coming. I made it to the hospital just in the nick of time.

Regina gives one more big push before the baby pops out. It's born in a car...great...She catches the baby before it falls to the floor and hands it to me. I panic again when she hands it to me. What am I supposed to do with it?! It still has the cord in it.

The baby wails out in cries and I cry along with her. I smile knowing that we're going to have two more little girls. Henry is going to be pissed.

I try to soothe the baby as best as I can as the tears roll down my eyes. She's adorable and a complete mix between Regina and I. The upper half of her face is all Regina. She has Regina's hair, eyebrows, eyes, and ears. Then she has my nose, dimples, lips, and chin.

"What's that?!" Hannah gasps as she points to the baby. Meanwhile, Regina grabs my free hand, giving it a death defying squeeze before she begins pushing again.

"It's so the baby can breathe while it's in momma's belly." I explain to them.

"Why is it so dirty?" Henry asks with confusion.

"Because she was in momma's belly." I chuckle.

"She?!" All three of them snaps at me. I laugh. Henry sulks in his carseat, Hannah cheers, and Regina gives me a smile of relief; she's still panting and pushing. After a few long and anxious moments. The baby finally comes out. Regina relaxes as she holds it in her arms. Her chest heaves while she's desperately trying to catch her breath. I smile at her and look down at the baby in her arms. I immediately frown. Something doesn't seem right. She's completely limp. It makes me want to cry all over again. What if she's dead and she's a still-born baby?! "Regina...why isn't she moving?" I panic.

"What?!" She gasps in shock. Her doctor instincts come into play. She holds the baby up by her leg and begins tapping on it's bottom.

"Mommy? What's going on?" Henry questions.

"Nothing...Everything's fine okay?" I try to reassure him the best I could without crying. I failed and my voice cracks slightly. I look back over to Regina and she's on the verge of tears as well.

"Come on baby girl, you can do it." She mumbles. After a few more seconds, we hear a soft cough and the baby throws up this liquid stuff before she starts crying. Regina gently flips her back over. "Oh thank god!" She sighs with happy tears. She looks to me and rubs her thumb along the back of my hand.

"I can't believe you just gave birth in my car." I tease. She looks down at the nasty bloody mess she has made.

"I can't believe you took so long to get to the hospital this time." She sasses back.

"But it's so far from our house!" I defend with a pout. She chuckles and that laugh alone made me fall for her all over again. Even through all the pain, she's a fighter. I know for sure that her body wants to shut down right now.

"Just hand me the baby and drive." She orders with a smile. I smile in return and listen to my Queen's orders.

~Regina's POV~

I didn't know how long I napped for, but that was the best sleep I've had in my life. I wake up in the hospital with Emma, sound asleep beside me, the twins sitting on the couch watching the tv, and Zelena holding both babies in her arms.

"Hey Z." I mumble.

"Hey!" She smiles happily.

"Momma!" Hannah smiles. She runs over to the side of me and kneels over. "Are the babies coming with us on vacation?" She asks. Emma and I had planned a trip to the beach for a week or two, Since it's the middle of July, but there's no way that I'm taking a newborn to the beach.

"I don't think so." I answer truthfully. She looks to me with saddened eyes.

"Why?!" She huffs angrily. _Here we go...she's a complete_ _me all over again..._

"Because, if I do, they could get really sick. You don't want that do you?"

"No...I guess not." She sulks. I have to admit that Hannah has come a long way. Emma and I has gotten her temper in control now, which is good because she starts kindergarten in September. They turned five back in April. They hated sharing a birthday, for the first time together, and I hope that isn't an every year thing.

"Sis... they ran tests on little Josie." She tells me. My full attention is now on her her. She walks over and hands me both babies. They are sound asleep. I can't believe how precious they are.

"And...Is she okay?" I question.

"Let's just say...that she's a mini Emma with brown hair." She chuckles and I immediately understand what she means.

"Who's like a mini me?" Emma mumbles as she wakes up.

"Josie." I tell her and she furrows her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean? They look just alike and more like you." I swear she can be an idiot sometimes.

"She's like you Ems." I try to be more discreet. I don't want to say it when Hannah is right here. Emma still looks confused and I huff. "She's going to be making babies the way you do!" I snap in frustration.

"Really?!" Emma gasps with happiness. I roll my eyes and let her take Josie from me.

"How does mommy make babies?" Hannah asks and I nearly pass out from that question.

"That's a story for when you are older." Emma tells her.

"But—" Hannah starts with her little episode.

"No talking back to your mother Hannah." I scold with a frown.

"Sorry." She mumbles. "Look, she's waking up." I smile down at the baby in my arms who's looking up at me with squinted eyes.

"Hello Ivy." I give her a big smile. She gives me a small smile in return, but it quickly disappears as she looks around with a frown. She's so confused it's adorable.

"Aww look at her! She's so cute." Emma chuckles.

"Isn't she? Can you hand me a blanket Z?" I ask. Ivy begins to pout. Soon she starts crying. "Ohhh I know baby." I coo to her softly. Her lip trembles and I melt from the strong hold she has on me already. She looks up to me with so much hope and innocence. I take the blanket from Zelena and cover myself up before I start to breast feed Ivy.


	18. Chapter 18

~Regina's POV~

"My little munchkin! Mommy loves you!" Baby Josie giggles so hard then she cuddles her chubby finger under her chin. Her eyes squint and she shows off all her gums. "Yesss. You and your sister gave mommy hell in that sorry excuse of a car."

"Fuck you Regina!" I hear Emma call through the house. I only laugh and continue my baby talk with Josie.

"Daaaaaa DAAAAAA DA DA DA DAAAAAA DUUHHHHH!" Henry screams. Suddenly I see him chasing and beating Emma with a life saber. Ohhhh my god...

"Henry be quiet!" I scold.

"Let the force be with you." He points the glowing stick at me and makes the deepest voice he can. I try so hard not to laugh. It kind of sucks that we will be spending the summer in the house, but it seems that everybody else is having fun.

I roll my eyes and look down in Ivy's crib to see if she's still asleep. God she sleeps like her mother.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Hannah screams and stomps through the hall and towards Henry's room. She's so upset that the beach is a no go. Ivy is still asleep. Even after Lola growls every time anyone,besides me, walks past the door. Yup, we got a dog. I saw her on the side of the road and I couldn't just leave her there.

"Lola! Potty time!" Emma calls out. Lola jumps up and pushes the door open with her nuzzle.

"Ooooo! I'm coming!" Hannah squeals.

"Me too!" Henry runs after. I could tell just by their heavy stomps. I just want to beat all their faces in.

"Baby, I'll be back later!" Emma calls up the stairs.

"Yea...don't come back. Any of you!" I tease. She says something under her breath but I can't make it out. "I hope you're not like any of them, Josie." I say to the little baby. She giggles once again and the sweet little child warms my heart.

~Three years later~

~Emma's POV~

"Come back here you little shit!" I yell at Josie or I think it's Josie. I can't fucking tell! I don't get how Regina can. She stops in her tracks just to stick her tongue out at me.

"Emma!" Regina yells at me.

"I just want to get her dressed." I whine.

"MOOMMMAAAA HAN HAN NOT SHARIN'" I believe that is Ivy screaming from the kitchen.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Hannah whines.

"Josie! Ven aqui!" Regina yells. I immediately feel stupid. I've been chasing Ivy this whole time. I swear she's a little witch like Regina.

"Ha ha!" Ivy teases. "You thought I Josie." She chuckles.

"Oooo you are so lucky!" I groan. Ivy smirks and runs away again.

"This is a disaster." Regina groans. "We're late for our own damn birthday party."

"Well maybe if you stop giving birth to Gremlins we wouldn't have this problem!" I snap in frustration.

"Oh save the bull shit Emma" Regina rolls her eyes and turns to Josie. "You keep your hands to yourself, understand?"

"Si!" Josie growls. Oh brother.

"Did you just growl at me?" Regina glared.

"No!" Josie yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Regina yells back. Here we go...Regina fights with Josie like she fights with Hannah. I've learned it's a way they all show their love. It's crazy right?

Josie doesn't answer, she just stomps her way back into the kitchen. I sigh. Regina looks to me with pleading eyes. I honestly have no idea what to do anymore. Regina and I, we've been arguing non stop and breaking up all of the time. Let's just say that I still have my old house. And the kids, oh the kids drive us nuts. Sometimes Regina can't take it and she sends them all to me. But then I'd have to call her over to spend the night because I can't take it either.

"Hannah!" I call to the seven year old.

"Yes mommy?" Hannah walks into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Can you please hunt down Ivy and dress her. I'll give you ten bucks." I bribe.

"Emma!" Regina scolds.

"Deal!" Hannah smiles and runs into the house.

"What?!" I snap at her. She glares at me and holds up her fist.

"Regina I dare you." I challenge.

"Emma I will punch the living shit out of you." She snaps.

"Yea right." I chuckle and roll my eyes. She rolls her eyes back and kisses my lips gently. I melt into the kiss wanting more. Oh, AND WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX SINCE THE BABIES WERE BORN! It's driving me crazy.

"Josie and Ivy! If you don't get over here right now you won't have birthday cake!" Regina calls out.

Ivy pops up from behind the couch scaring the shit out of both of us. Josie comes into the living room and her dress already has a spot on it.

"Mommy, I couldn't find Ivy." Hannah frowned. I pick Ivy up in my arms. I sit her in my lap and begin to brush her extremely long hair.

"It's okay kid. I'll give you 5 bucks for trying. Go and get Henry." I order.

"Okay!" Hannah cheers and runs up the stairs.

"Owwwwiiiieeeee" Ivy begins to cry.

"I'm sorry babes. The curls are tangled badly." I whine.

"Momma!" Ivy cries and reaches out for Regina who is trying to work out the stain on Josie's dress.

"It's either that or we cut your hair." Regina warns. Ivy immediately shuts up and let's me put her hair in a bun.

"All done?" Ivy asks.

"All done." I smile. She runs right to Regina. She is latched to that woman's hip like Henry is.

"Come on Josie." I pat my lap. Josie happily skips my way and crashes into my tummy and my balls. I almost cried. Almost. I hear Regina chuckle from the corner of the room.

"You. Are. So. Going. To. Get. It." I say in between brushes. Josie has extremely long hair as well, probably even longer and there's way more tangles.

"Oh am I?" Regina flirts and sits Ivy on her lap. Ivy cuddles into Regina's chest and sucks her thumb. I wish I were her honestly.

"Yea...wait until I—"

"We're ready!" Henry and Hannah smiles. Oh I miss Henry. He locks himself in his room because he says there's too many girls here. He's so sweet.

"Hen Hen!" Josie giggles.

"Hey jo jo." Henry teases back.

"Who wants to fill their sippy cups?" Regina asks while she rocks Ivy to sleep. She's so hot as a mother, I can't believe I missed her raising Henry.

"Not it!" Henry quickly beams.

"Ughhh! Fine!" Hannah growls and stomps to the kitchen.

"Count to ten Han, count to ten." Henry reminds as she walks away. I laugh at their little bantering and look over at Regina. Ivy is desperately trying to latch on to a nipple in her sleep. It's so funny sometimes. Regina groans in frustration and gives me another pleading look. I stand up and take the child from her arms.

"I go potty!" Josie announces. I look down to see a puddle of pee on the floor.

"Dammit!" Regina growls. I sigh heavily.

"Just call your sister." I shake my head in defeat. We're an hour late to Chuck E Cheese's. How could Josie just betray us like this? Now we have to go through this process because Regina has this phobia where she wants the twins to wear the same clothes so we have to change Ivy too. Which means we have to wake up Ivy and she will be very cranky because she is like me when it comes to that. Even Hannah and Henry are wearing the same colors.

~Regina's POV~

At least we're on our way now. I'm already tired and I just want to go home. That whole process was horrible and I'm still pissed that Josie decided to sit there and pee. She's such a boy sometimes.

"Are we almost there?" Henry whines.

"Really Henry? Please don't be like your sisters" Emma pleads.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hannah snaps. And folds her arms.

"Yea!" Ivy copies and folds her arms as well. It's so cute.

"You all drive me nuts, that's what that means." Emma keeps her eyes on the road.

"And you drive me nuts lady." Hannah rolls her eyes. "I've had to put up with you for 7 years. Pffftt, blondes." I literally almost peed myself. Hannah is hilarious.

"It's not funny Gina." Emma mumbles.

"That was hilarious. And don't say she's a blonde because her hair is brown right now." Emma rolls her eyes and pulls into the parking lot.

"So who's birthday is it again?" Emma teases to get the kids worked up.

"Ours!" Henry and Hannah screams. Josie jumps awake and starts crying. I rub my temple and groan in frustration.

"Alright everybody get the hell out of the car!" I order. Emma gives me her grin and I pluck her head. She rubs the spot and get's out to grab Josie who is still screaming bloody murder.

"Look look look!" Emma persuades and points at the building. "We're here!"

"We here!" Josie mocks.

"Ready to see Robyn? And Hunter?" I smile.

"Estoy emocionado!" Ivy cheers.

"Tres bien coriña! Vas a ser bieno?" I ask if she's going to be good.

"Si!" She squeals. I smile at her adorable face and cuddle her closer to me.

Now, we walk into hell...


	19. Chapter 19

**_~Regina's POV~_**

I sit and watch as everybody's little demons run around. There's crying and screaming. There's temper tantrums and then there's the good kids like Henry and surprisingly, Hannah.

Robin is a little demon. Zelena had to put her in time out for pushing a kid off of the mario kart seat. I don't see how she did it and she's only 3.

Hunter is Killian and Ruby's son. They hooked up after the fall festival.

Oh yea, so about Ruby. Emma and I had that christmas party already. It turned into a complete therapy session. We just let it go, thinking that if they let out their anger everything would get better but it hardly helped. I found out that Emma and Ruby shared a kiss at the festival. On top of that, my mother thought it was okay to invite Robin and his family. ON TOP OF THAT, most of storybrooke was there just watching it unfold. I resigned from Mayor so quick.

Ashley is now the mayor of storybrooke. And my ex favorite cousin moved into town soon after. I swear she's after Emma, I just know it. I know.

I look around to find Josie running towards me. It causes me to frown; I could've sworn the babies were with Emma. I lift the little one in my arms and search for Emma.

She and Henry are playing a game together. I don't know what it is and I could care less. Ivy is nowhere to be seen!

"Oh, hey babe." Emma says over the noise.

"Where the hell is my child?!" I snap.

"With Hannah." She says calmly. She forfeits the game and puts the gun back in its holder. She turns to me and pecks my lips to reassure me. Together, we walk around to find Hannah. "We have too many damn kids."

"I want more." I admit.

"What the hell?! No you don't." Emma gives me a look and shakes her head.

"I do babe!" I whine. She rolls her eyes.

"I'll be sure to wear condoms," She jokes.

"Come on Em," I beg.

"No Regina! You keep popping out twins. That's six kids!" She's right. But I want all of Emma's babies. I love children and it's just something about Emma's that makes it better.

We spot Hannah at the duck game with little Ivy. She jumps up and down as she presses the button over and over again to knock down the ducks. She cheers once the game is over and she holds out the tickets to Hannah. The girls have two buckets full of tickets. Emma and I hold hands and smile at how adorable they are together.

"More Ticks! More Ticks!" Ivy sings.

"Let's find Momma first and get another bucket." Hannah suggests.

"Otay!" Ivy agrees. She takes one bucket and holds Hannah's hand with the free one.

"Oh. Hola moms" Hannah chuckles in surprise.

"Hey. You two stay close there's predators everywhere nowadays" I warn.

"Really Regina? Predators?" Emma gives me a look.

"I swear you think I'm crazy for all the wrong reasons." I growl. Ivy runs up to me and holds out her tickets.

"We got ticks!" She cheers.

"Yes! Great job baby!" I smile and take them from her. Meanwhile, Josie falls asleep in my arms.

"Ms. Swan?" Someone calls from behind us. We all turn around to see a worker with Chuck E. standing next to her. "It's time for the cake."

I realize she's looking at me and not Emma. We aren't even married...yet. "Oh uh thank you. We'll be right over."

"She called you Swan momma. Why?" Hannah asks.

"I don't know honey, let's just go and eat cake and get home," I sigh. Emma smirks happily as we walk to our party table.

 ** _~Emma's POV~_**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Han and Henry. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sings. Regina and I made sure to buy two separate cakes. These two despise sharing a birthday. I hoped they would grow out of it but one could only hope.

"Hey Em." Zelena whispers next to me while Regina cuts the cake.

"Why were you two so late? Were you finally doing the nasty?" She nudges my elbow. Zelena is a riot.

"No, the nasty won't happen. I'm scared now." I laugh.

"What?" Zelena chuckles.

"She wants more kids Z." I whine. "And even if I use a condom she's going to poke a hole in all of them."

"Why would she do that?" Zelena frowns.

"She's your sister! She's insane!" I whisper yell.

"You know, I can hear your entire conversation." Regina turns around and hands us each a slice of cake after passing it to all of the children. "And she's right. I will definitely do that."

"Keep it up Reg and you're going to run dry. And be all soggy down there." Zelena explains with so much seriousness. Regina squints her eyes at her sister and I grimace in disgust.

"Are you soggy down there?" Regina questions.

"Pfffftt! No. Robin's huge head had nothing on me mijah." She lies. I try so hard not to laugh and I face the other way so she can't see my struggles.

"Zelena, you should get that checked out." Regina mumbles in concern.

"I'm totally fine. Vinegar baths does wonders." She beams.

"Hey Em. What's so funny?" Ruby frowns and looks to Regina and Zelena.

"Z...has...a soggy Vagina." I laugh. Regina begins to laugh too because hearing it is hilarious.

"It's not funny!" Zelena glares at us. "I find it hard to believe that you don't." She says to Regina.

"Well my vagina is unique." Regina chuckles. Oh yes it is!

"Why are we talking about this in a place meant for kids?" Ruby asks.

"Jeesh. You had hunter and became as boring as knitting." Zelena grumbles. I laugh again. My stomach hurts so bad. I have to really pee. I make my way to the ladies room but there's a line. So you know what I do? I take my happy ass to the men's room.

 _ **~Regina's POV~**_

The kids are fast asleep in the car, thankfully. I'm beyond livid. Emma went into the guys bathroom and got into a fight. We had to cut the party short because of it. The kids didn't even get to redeem their tickets.

"You're as bad as them you know that?" I sigh and look over to her grumbling in the passenger seat. I feel like I'm raising 5 children and not 4.

"He started it Regina." Emma defends.

"And you just had to finish it. You nearly killed him!" I snap.

"No I didn't." She shrugs likes it's nothing.

"Emma, you smashed his head into the sink and split his head open. You know, a girl died from that at her school?"

"I'm sorry Gina. He said some hurtful things." She mumbles sadly; so sad that it pains my heart.

"Maybe next time we should pack a hoodie. Always leave one in the cars." I suggest.

"That is really smart." She smiles. "I just want to pee freely."

"You could pee freely at home." I chuckle.

"How about I pee in you?" She warns. I gag in disgust.

"You are disgusting." I grimace.

"I am a man. That's what men do." She laughs aloud.

"I refuse to let Josie turn out like you. Or Henry, hopefully he doesn't turn left." I mumble.

"Hey! I am a great person." She pouts. "I'd kill for all my babies."

"Still want more." I say again. I am very serious when I say this and she knows it. There's complete silence for a good 5 minutes.

"Fine." She shrugs and twists her lips.

"Wait, really?!" I gasp.

"Yea. If it means we finally get to fuck then it's worth it." She sighs heavily. I can tell she's still contemplating it.

"Are you sure Emma?" I ask again for confirmation.

"Yes! Just please, please don't have anymore twins." She groans in a begging tone. "And please have a boy. Have mercy on me."

I let out a hardy laugh and she frowns at me.

"I'll try my love." I answer in between chuckles as I calm myself.

"But on one condition." Emma states seriously.

"Okay." I shrug. I'd do anything to have more kids.

"Let me pee in you." Emma laughs. Never mind!

"Eewww Emma no!" I can't take this, now I'm torn. "Now I don't even want to have sex with you."

"Regina! I'm kidding." Emma chuckles. I roll my eyes not believing her. "Marry me." Her voice was completely serious.

"Huh?" I frown, not believing a thing she's saying. Technically we aren't even together right now. We broke up and I kicked her out, but she weaseled her way back home. Our tether is something that will always be too irresistible.

"Marry...me." She says more slowly to be clear.

"Is this really how you're asking me?" I frown.

"Why be so picky?" She whines.

"Because I imagined it different?" I ask with a shrug.

"Let me guess. You walk in the house and you find me naked on the couch with the ring on my tip." Emma teases. I question her sanity, I really do.

"What the hell Emma?" I scold.

"So I was right?" She asks with a huge smile.

"No!" I yell.

"Well just answer the question." She groans.

"Yes!" I yell again. She's so annoying.

"So you do want me to do it that way?" Emma asked.

"No Emma, I answered that one already, I thought you wanted me to answer the other one." I frown feeling a headache coming.

"I did." She confirms.

"God I hate you." I mumble. She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too Gina." She smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

**_~Emma's POV~_**

I feel this tingling sensation on the lower half of my body. It tickles, causing me to twitch slightly. But then, it starts to feel so good that I have to snap my eyes awake. Regina is giving me one of her annual blow jobs. That's as far as we get when it comes to sex.

"What time is it?" I groan and grab at some of her hair.

"10...I'm only doing this because you wouldn't wake up." Regina stops what she's doing leaving me rock hard.

"It's 10 in the morning?!" I snap. Ughh I hate myself. I'm missing work.

"Don't worry. I already told Ashley that you weren't coming in today." She shrugs.

"What about the kids? I feel bad that you had to get them ready alone." I whimper.

"They were actually really good today and I sent the babies to Johanna and Aurora's because I'm not dealing with them." Regina lays beside me and gives me a loving smile. Oh, I love her so much.

"Well I need to work. That party costed us a fortune _and_ I owe you a ring." I smile.

"The ring can wait. The kids come first and so does your health. You over work yourself baby, everything's fine." She reassures me with a gentle hand to my cheek. I hum and melt into the embrace, taking in all the love she has.

"It definitely wont be when we will possibly have more. You do realize that we need to move because this house won't cut it." I explain to her.

"Mmmhmmm. We will be fine I promise." She says again. She seems very sure so I just let it go.

She begins to rub her hand down my abs softly. I love the feeling of her soft fingers on my skin; it does wonders. She ignites every nerve she passes by. I grab her by the hips and swiftly swing her on top of me. She giggles and proceeds to straddle me.

"Don't pee in me." She laughs.

"Aaaaawwwww!" I pout. She glares at me then squeezes my breast as punishment. She sinks her nails in but it only causes me to moan like a girl. She smirks and releases her grip slightly.

"You like that don't you?" She teases with an evil smile.

"Regina..." I warn. "Keep it up and I _will_ pee in you."

"That's fine." She shrugs and squeezes the other breast again. She's totally bluffing and I won't take that chance because she will kill me. Before she can get to the next breast, I push my body down in the mattress just a bit. I aim at her center and smash it through. She's so damn tight! _How?!_

It feels so good to be inside her. She arches her back and bites on her lip with much force. Seeing her on top of me for the first time in a while is so breath taking. _She's so fucking hot!_

We both sat completely still, daring not to move. Every little movement sent an extremely intense tingle of pleasure through our bodies, leaving us breathless. Three years is a long time and it makes our parts feel like they are virgins again.

"Dammit..." Regina pants. I push into her deeper and she screams, "oh fuck!"

I clench her plump ass tight. I need her so still right now and I can tell she is trying, but every time I move she jerks uncontrollably and her thighs tremble. I'm so sensitive to the point where I want to cum already. Everything just feels so enhanced. Regina leans forward, just a little, to hold onto my breasts. She moves her thighs, up and down, slowly. I groan in pleasure and my back arches to give her a more deeper feel.

I can tell I'm hitting her spot now, because I can feel her insides twitching and her moans are on a whole new level. Slowly, but surely, her walls tighten around me as she comes close. The closer she comes to her orgasm, the closer I come to mine.

I feel my gut tighten as well. The blood stops rushing to my cock and it feels ready to burst. Just on cue, Regina moves even faster on top of me, causing her breasts to bounce deliciously in sync with the rocking bed.

"Cum with me baby!" I groan. I hold her ass tighter and begin ramming into her. She whimpers and that soon turns into screams of ecstasy.

"YESSSS!" She pants breathlessly. I make sure to hit her at the right spot with every slam of my cock. Her head soon falls back and her eyes roll to the back of her head. That feeling I get when I'm about to cum, comes as well. My legs go numb and has a mind of their own. I feel a tingly sensation in my tip. Suddenly we both burst together, screaming each other's name. Her body jerks on my cock and her pussy twitches around me. I buck inside her quite a few times; her thick layer of cum keeps me going.

We sit like that for a good while. Mainly, because I'm still cuming. She's definitely pregnant. I wouldn't be surprised if she had like 8 babies all at once. Her body is clearly built and meant to hold more than one.

She's already finished coming down from her orgasm, but I'm _still_ cuming. It's crazy. Three years of built up cum, bursting into her and most of it doesn't make it. It slides back down my cock along with much of her's.

I know she loves the feeling; she told me before and that's why she hasn't moved yet. She rubs her hands up and down my body, grazing every inch. Her chest heaves, she's still trying to calm herself from her nerves. Finally I slump down and can breathe more clearly. She chuckles and lays on my chest. I'm still inside of her; I don't want her to move from around me.

She begins to nibble on my neck. I growl slightly and bite my lip. I push my cock into her again, this time is better. I can fuck her without going crazy from the slightest movement. She moans into my neck, causing me to groan and move faster. I can never get enough of being inside of her. She cries out in pleasure and together we cum again.

"No more..." she pants as she holds on to me tightly.

"Why?" I exhale heavily. Our bodies are now slick with sweat. The room feels heated from our intense passion.

"Save some for tonight." She mumbles softly, signaling that she's going to sleep. I pull out my half hardened cock and smirk. I slip it in her ass and she whimpers again.

"Baaaaabe..." she whines lowly. I love it when she does that. It sounds so sexy. "Mmm fuck!" She screams into the pillow behind me. I just need one more time and then I'll be limp. I feel Regina's center getting wet again on top of my tummy as her clit rubs against it with every thrust. I chose to use another hole because she's too tired for a blowjob and I know that her cunt is sore. After a few short minutes, I pull out and I cum again. She cums on top of my tummy.

She's definitely going to take a long shower when she wakes up. "More..." she orders. I chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep baby." I whisper.

"Please." She begs.

"I'm not hard anymore and you're barely awake." I suddenly realize that her cravings are coming back, and she doesn't smoke anymore so all she has to rely on is sex.

"Later baby I promise okay?" I assure her and I mean it. I don't care if the kids are around anymore. We'll just have to make do.

"Okay." She mumbles. I feel her smile against my chest. I love it when she turns into my little baby.

"Got any cigarettes?" I ask with a smirk. She tiredly lifts up and digs in the drawer of her bed side table. She tosses the pack and matches to me and lays back down on my chest.

"You're so sneaky." I chuckle and light one.

"I don't do it everyday." She mumbles in defense. I take a whiff before passing it to her. Thankfully she isn't breastfeeding anymore. It took forever to get Ivy to stop. "I gotta get the babies soon." I sigh before exhaling the cigarette. She rolls off of me and buries her face in the pillow.

"Yea, you do that and I'll clean up after a nap." She slurs.

 ** _~Regina's POV~_**

That nap hit the spot. And so did that cigarette. I know that I'm smiling from ear to ear right now. Especially, because I'm pregnant. There's no way I can't be. Emma came _**alot**_. And when I say alot, I mean alot. I felt it deep inside of me and slide right back down. She never came so much before. It just kept coming and coming like a volcano.

After taking a shower and cleaning the sheets. I hear Lola barking at the door, letting me know that someone is either knocking or entering. I assume it's Emma, but I stand at the top of the stairs, just in case.

"Regina, dear?! I know you're home!"

"Mama?!" I call back and make my way down the stairs. Great...she has a suit case. Hopefully she's just stopping by before going to Zelena's.

"Buenas Tardes coriña." She smiles. And it seems so real. It makes me wonder if someone took her butthole.

"Hola mama." I say nervously. She pulls me in for a hug and a quick peck to my cheek. Lola whimpers beside me and wags her tail.

"I have to feed my baby." I say to her. She smiles with a nod. We walk into the kitchen where I fill Lola's food bowls. Once I'm finish I turn to my mother and tighten my robe. "On vacation?"

"Oh yes. Your Abuela and I are moving back here. She wants to open a restaurant, so we'll be staying with Zelena." She informs me. _Dear lord._

"Isn't Abuela too old to keep running all these places?" I ask in concern.

"Si. And that is why she's training Ruby and then Ruby will be in charge of all the restaurants across the nation."

"Sounds good." I nod with a thoughtful frown.

"My my, you're glowing." She deadpans.

"So are you." I laugh whole heartedly. This is so weird. My mother is acting like the mother that I always wished I had.

"Is it that obvious?" She rubs on her cheeks. I gasp.

"Mother, you aren't-"

"Oh no no. I can no longer bear, but I've found a man. I finally worked up the courage to venture out."

"You know, papa would want you happy mama." I say softly. She nods and let's a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I know, I know...but–I can see that your obsession with babies has been sticking with you." She chuckles.

When I were little, I collected baby dolls. I always wanted babies. My mother thought it was just a phase, but now she sees that I'm more serious now than I was then. I have no idea why I'm like this.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." I shrug trying to hold back a smile but failing.

"Oh that's wonderful!" She beams, "You _have_ to let me organize the baby shower. I already have things in mind. If it's twin boys we could do a-"

"Mother relax!" I laugh. She looks at me with this huge grin that creeps me out because it's so comforting. "You think I'll have twins again?"

"Oh well of course dear." She waves me off. "It does skip a generation or two."

I almost forgot that my mother was a fraternal twin. Her sister was Ruby's mother, who died giving birth to her. Granny didn't really want anymore kids anyways so Cora and Ti Ti Anita was quite enough for her. You could only imagine how hard it was raising those two.

So if Ruby ever has a daughter, she'll end up having twins as grandchildren.

"And we need to talk dear. You, Zelena, and I. I've hired Dr. Hopper. I've noticed after the christmas party that there are some things we need to squash." _There's way more than a few things._

"Okay mama. That's fine with me..." I shrug.

"Momma! Momma!" Ivy squeals as she runs around the house searching for me.

"Bae! We're home!" Emma yells, not knowing that I'm just down the hall.

"In the kitchen." I say.

"Abuela!!!!" Josie screams and runs into my mothers arms. I'm still skeptical about her around Josie. She was so quick to judge Emma, when she found out that Emma had a cock. The two barely could stand each other. I'm really afraid of what will happen when she finds out about Josie's member as well. Right now it looks like a vagina but give it until she's five and it will change.

"Hey baby I- oh, it's you." Emma groans when she sees my mother. _Oh god..._ Emma sets our lunch on the table and tries her hardest to ignore my mother.

"Emma." My mother sneers. "I see you've implanted my child _again_."

"She begged me to. And you get so upset that I'm fucking your daughter, but so happy when a baby pops out." Of course, Emma has to start an argument.

"Emma!" I scold. She lifts her eyebrow at me and shrugs me off like she doesn't care.

"I wouldn't be so upset if you didn't carry yourself the way you do!" My mother spits.

"Mother!" I growl. I've been working on myself, but I feel the rage building up and up into my brain. I become hot headed in a matter of seconds.

"Are you calling me a slut?!" Emma yells.

"Well if the shoe fits." My mother shrugs.

"ENOUGH! You! Babies, highchair!" I point to Emma. "And you, keep your opinions to yourself for once!" I snap at my mother because she's actually calling me a slut if she's calling Emma one. I played a part in our affair as much as she did. I could've stopped her but I didn't want to. I could've left Robin immediately, but I didn't do that either. Emma and my mother glares at each other for a moment before following my directions.

"Come on munchkins. It's lunch time." The babies cheer and reach up for Emma to grab them and put them in their chairs. I rub my temple and let out a loud and obnoxious huff.

"I need a smoke." I mumble.

"Don't you dare partake in that disgusting act again." My mother scolds. I roll my eyes at her and lean on the counter. Emma looks at me and smirks because we shared a cigarette earlier to calm our sensitive nerves after sex.

"Okay okay." I throw my hands up in surrender. I'll just do it when she leaves.

"I need to go. Zelena needs me to babysit." She says as if reading my mind. I kiss her goodbye and she kisses the babies as well. She leaves and Emma let's out an annoyed breath.

"She's moving back into town." I whisper, not believing it myself. Emma groans.

"So is mine..." she sighs. I groan as well. This is going to be hell.

"Yup, I'm smoking." I shrug and make my leave.

"Grab one for me too!" She calls out to me


	21. Chapter 21

~Emma's POV~

"Well sorry for being stressed out!" I yell at Regina, she glares at me.

"What the hell does being stressed out have to do with anything?!" She yells back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sick of arguing with you!" I groan. I hate her hormones. They don't mix well with her anger issues.

"I told you to stop working double shifts didn't I?!" She growls.

"Who the hell is going to pay the bills?! You're at home pregnant!"

"Emma! I told you before we're fine!"she screams.

"Mommy!" Josie whimpers with teary eyes. Our argument is getting heated and it's overwhelming her. I sigh heavily.

"Henry!" I yell out for him to hear from wherever he is.

"Yes?" He rushes to the entryway of the living room and frowns at our angery looks.

"Take your sister and go play please." I say rather coldly not meaning to.

"Is everything okay?" He mumbles slightly and I feel so bad for sounding mean.z

"It's fine. Mommy and I have to talk about something." Regina says to him in spanish. I understand most of it now.

"Okay...let's go Josie." Henry says softly and gently takes the baby's hand. She waddles away with Henry and I glare back at Regina as soon as they're gone.

"How are we fine Regina? I don't see you doing that famous bullshit you used to do." I say more quietly, but I'm still angry. "You're having triplets, we definitely won't be fine."

Regina rolls her eyes before standing up. She stomps to, who knows where, and comes back with an envelope in her hand. She sits back down on the couch and slams it into my chest.

"What is this?" I frown.

"Maybe if you'd open it, you will know." She sasses coldly.

I roll my eyes and huff. I open the envelope and inside is a check. A really big one and it says it's from her father. I look at her confused.

"The will, Emma. The will! And there's still more to come." She huffs.

"This doesn't mean that-" she holds up her finger to stop me from talking. I frown until I notice something is wrong. She grabs her tummy, hunches over her lap, and throws up on the floor. I take my ponytail out and use the hair tie to tie up her hair from her face. She gags and throws up some more.

"Are you okay baby?" I ask softly. She nods her head and throws up again. Once she's done, she let's out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry..." she gags again and more comes up.

"How long did the doctor say?" I ask her and rub her back.

"Ummm. Not until the egg is done splitting." She says hoarsely and sighs.

Regina was supposed to have twins. That's what we thought at first. That's what the doctors thought as well. But when we went for a second ultrasound, it turns out that one of the eggs are splitting into two. Now we're going from six kids to 7. I feel like I'm in hell on high water. This was not apart of the deal at all. But still, I love my baby and the babies she will be having.

"Ewww. Gross." Hannah grimaces. She stares in awe from a distance and locks eyes with me.

"Mommy...I have my progress report." She says nervously.

I frown, and make my way over to her, being careful of the throw up as I go. I scan over the progress report. My glare quickly falls down to her.

"Hannah!" I groan. She shrinks in her skin.

"What is it?" Regina asks. I hand it over. she shakes her head with an angry smile on her face. "Oh you are so gonna get it, Hannah!"

"I try okay?!" She yells at us.

"Getting straight D's isn't trying!" Regina spits in spanish.

"Everything about school makes me angry!" Hannah spits back in spanish.

"You're going back to therapy then." I shrug.

"No!" She whines and begins to cry.

"Yes! Henry! Get down here!" Regina calls for him again. He comes running full speed.

"Where's your progress report?" I ask. He looks from me to Regina, then down to her throw up. He grimaces and looks back at me.

"I don't know..." he shrugs nervously.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Regina questions. Ugh! And we have to go through this over and over again. Our kids aren't even that far apart. Soon we'll have to be dealing with toddlers, preteens, and teenagers all at once.

"He's lying." I narrow my eyes at him. "What did I tell you about lying Henry?"

"That it makes it worst..." he mumbles.

"Go get it, now!" I order. He immediately runs up the stairs and back down. He hands me the paper and I heavily groan. "What the hell is going on with you two?!" I snap.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpers. I turn to Regina. And she shakes her head.

"I don't even want to see it...Henry..." she sighs. "You know better."

"I'm sorry momma." Henry looks down at his feet nervously.

"If your report cards look like this, I don't care how your mom feels, but I promise that you two are gonna get it and then some. Do you understand?" Regina scolds in her scary, mother tone. Her voice is so calm and mellow that it scares the life out of them.

"Yes..." they both pout.

"Go to your rooms." I mumble and watch as they sulk away.

Maybe Regina is right. I used to spank Hannah but I've stopped. Then I prevented Regina from spanking them even though they really deserved it. They're older now and we can't keep spoiling them without disciplining them anymore. I look over to Regina and she looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get a mop." I sigh.

~Regina's POV~

I am a month pregnant and my belly is already showing. When I told my mom about the news. She was overly ecstatic. I'm still not used to this new woman she has become, but I like it. She calls me, almost all of the time, to question me or talk about the baby shower. It's so overwhelming sometimes.

Then I have to think about those things. Soon, I have to worry about the wedding. Henry and Hannah are both failing in school so I have to worry about that too. Then there's Emma's fear of financial issues and I don't know where the hell it keeps coming from. I'll have to dig deeper on that later. There's also making sure these triplets are developing healthily. Most importantly, there's my worry of Josie developing healthily as well. I really don't know how an intersex child works but I have to take Josie to the doctors every month. Bills, Bills, Bills, and more Bills. Thankfully, we aren't paying for the baby shower.

Hannah steps into my presence and sits next to me in the bed. She's so nervous, but I didn't call her to scold or anything.

"Hannah..."I start warily.

"Yes Momma?..." she mumbles softly.

"Why does school make you angry mijah?" I ask softly. She let's out a sigh of relief and sits crisscross in the bed, facing my way. Hannah and I still argue, but we've gotten really close along the way. I am so pleased about that. I usually talk to Hannah to reassure her that she can tell me anything and usually, she does.

"Because it's hard. It's too much. And people are annoying and they drive me crazy." She's much like me. Im not really a people person, but I grew out of that when I became the Mayor.

"Hannah, if you need help you can always ask. Do you even do your homework?" I ask her. She shakes her head no.

"So, every night you lie to me...Hannah, now I can't trust you." I sigh.

"I'm sorry Momma." She mumbles.

"School is going to be hard if you don't do your homework baby. That's why they give it to you. So you can do good in class." I explain to her.

"But it's soooo boring." She groans.

"I don't care. You still have to do it. When you get older, you'll understand." She nods and bites her lip. I groan as I get up from the bed.

"Vamos. Tell Henry to get is homework, we're doing it now." I demand. She get's up too. As she walks out, Emma walks in.

"You okay baby." She asks and rubs my belly.

"Yea." I drag with a sigh. She pecks my lips and then my forehead.

"I have to go to work." She reveals.

"Really Papi? What did we just argue about?" I whine.

"I'm just going on patrol babe. I'm the sheriff. I have to." She whines back.

"Whatever Emma, just be back before dinner."

"Okay baby. I love you." She coos.

"I love you too." I smile. She gives me another kiss before making her way out of the door.

"Momma...I go down?" Ivy asks me.

"How did you get out your crib?" I frown.

"I climb!" She smiles. I lift her tiny body and place her on my hip.

"Where's sissy?" I ask as I walk through the hall.

"Sissy go beddy bye." She frowns. I guess she wanted to play with Josie.

"Awww sissy is sleepy baby. Every time you go to sleep. She stays awake." I tell her. I turn around and make my way downstairs.

"We suppose sleep gethewwwww." She growls in frustration.

"I know." I chuckle. "And you won't."

It's so tiring that their sleeping schedules are all screwed up. It's been like that since they were born. Especially since Ivy is a frisky little thing and she's alot to handle. I put her in her high chair and wait for Henry and Hannah.

"It otay. I go play wit Han Han an Hen Hen." She smiles and taps her tiny fingers on her tray.

"Han Han and Hen Hen are in trouble baby. But, Momma will play with you." I smile.

"Yaaaaaay! Ca' I have binky?"

She questions. I really need to get her out of this sucking phase. It's so hard. She took forever to stop breastfeeding. Now she's latched to her pacifier, her thumb, and sippy cups. Once I find her unicorn pacifier, she opens her mouth wide for it.

"Gracias." She says, but it's all muffled from the object in her mouth.

Henry and Hannah comes down into the kitchen. They sit on the stools and place there homework on the island. I pull out pots and pans from the cabinets for dinner. Ivy rocks back forth in her chair, babbling to herself.

"So...tell me what first graders learn nowadays." I smile.

"How to add." Hannah answers first.

"And how to read bigger words." Henry lists with her.

"I guess we are having tacos for dinner." I shrug. I need to make something fast so I will have more time to help them. Henry and Hannah cheers. Ivy copies, just because she can. I make my way around the island to sit between them. "Let's get this done and over with..."


	22. Chapter 22

~Emma's POV~

Regina is going to kill me. I worked a little too late and I missed dinner. The two things she hates most.

I open the front door as quietly as I can. I feel like a teenager sneaking home after a party. Quietly, I take off my shoes and hang up my coat. I realize now that I'm only being quiet so I don't wake up the kids. Regina is already awake and I may be wrong but I highly doubt that I am.

There she sits in the living room with her nightgown on and smoking, of course. She gives me the brow and I roll my eyes at her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slap you right now." I say to her. I shake my head in disapproval and sit next to her. She makes herself comfortable and sits on my lap.

"I'm sorry, I have really bad anxiety." She sighs.

"Why? Because I came home late?"

"Yes." She says matter of factly. "You don't understand what goes through my mind papi, you're a cop."

"Well you are pregnant so stop." I order

"My mom smoked and Zelena and I came out perfectly fine." She rebutted. I give a look. Please! Zelena is nothing but a wild card like Ivy. Josie and Hannah are crazy as all hell like Regina. I guess only boys are going to turn out like me. "What?" She shrugs.

"You're joking right?" I rub circles around her belly with my entire hand. She huffs as I snatch the cigarette from her. "Mine." I grin cockily and inhale it a bit. She smirks at me and giggles slightly before resting her head on my shoulder.

"They sent mother the genders of the babies and she wants to reveal them at the shower." She mumbles.

"If we have more mini you's running around, I promise you that I will bury myself alive." I tease. She swats at my chest and pecks my neck.

"I've gotten better." She whines.

That is very true. I am so proud of her. She hasn't really flipped out in a while, which is good, because she can't take her meds while pregnant with three kids. It's highly risky. The doctors even recommend that she lays in bed all day, but that's not happening. She'll never agree to that. I think she should. She looks at least three months pregnant and she's only 1 1/2. She's quite thicker too and it's so hot. With both sets of twins, she gained weight, but then she ate healthy and lost it all. These three babies makes her, almost, on the chunky side.

I lift my baby up in my arms. She instantly wraps her arms around my neck. "It's bed time. " i coo.

"No." She chuckles. "It's midnight snack time.." and just on queue.

"Momma! I want down!" Josie screams down the stairs. I laugh and shake my head.

"How the hell do they get out of their cribs?" I gasp and gently put her down. She pecks my lips and I watch as she goes upstairs and comes back down with Josie on her hip.

"Are you going to tell us how you get out?" Regina begged.

"No momma." Josie shakes her little head, her brown hair sways every which way. "Secreto."

She zips her lips. I smile at how adorable she is. In this moment, she reminds me of Henry. She reaches her chubby little arms my way. I smile and take her away from Regina. I toss her in the air and she giggles hard. It's so contagious so I laugh with her.

"Again!" She holds put her arms as if she were flying.

~Regina's POV~

"No mama. I'm fine." I growl in spanish. How annoying can a person get?

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" She asks. I look around, ignoring her. The baby shower is in this ballroom type place. And it's fairytale themed. Of course it's fairytale themed. This is just a sign that these three kids will be spoiled rotten like the rest. I watch as my mother runs around the hugs space, ordering servers to put things where she wants them and all that good stuff.

I slightly shift in my seat. I want to walk but, really, I cant my feet are slightly swelled and it irritates my soul. I begin to feel this relaxing sensation on them and look down to find Emma sitting by my feet and massaging them. She's watching my mother attentively as well. I didn't even notice that the blonde was nearby.

"Gracias baby." I hum. She chuckles and gives my other foot the same attention.

"This is going to be a disaster." She whispers.

"You are only saying that because she made us wear a dress and a crown." I tease.

"Exactly. What the hell do I look like wearing a dress? And a crown!" She groans.

"That is literally the depiction of your halloween costume." I laugh. She tenses and turns red knowing I'm right.

"That was different and for Hannah. This is a damn baby shower not some medieval crowning ball."

"Mama is just old school." I shrug.

"Mom isn't so...prepare for the worst when she comes."

Sooner or later, Ingrid does come. She takes a look around the place with a fake smile, trying to process it. It's beautiful in here, don't get me wrong, but it's extra. It's more like on the wedding side. You'd think Emma and I would be getting married right now.

"Ingrid!" The kids squeal and run towards her. Josie and Ivy has on a onesie with a tutu, but Ivy's is pink and Josie's is purple. In glitter, Josie's onesie says sugar and Ivy's onesie says spice. They both have bows pinned in their heads to match their tutus. Hannah is dressed the same way too, but she has on red and of course her shirt isn't a onesie; it says 'and everything nice.' Her hair is up in a high ponytail with a red bow on it. Then Henry matches her with a red button up shirt and dress pants.

After Ingrid happily greets the kids. She makes her way over to us. She chuckles at the sight. Emma looks like a servant since she's sitting on the floor instead of her 'throne' and massaging my feet.

"Well. This is something." Ingrid chuckles.

"Is that how you address your Queen?" I joke.

"Yea Mom. On your fucking knees." Emma laughs.

"Emma!" I scold and pluck her head. She yelps and rubs it.

"Thank you Regina, I would have done worse." Ingrid smiles. I stand to be greeted with a bear hug from her. She kisses my forehead and moves to Emma. She examines her daughter and smirks. "Cora put you up to this didn't she?why couldn't you wear a tux?"

"That is exactly what I said, but no biggie. I'm definitely going to piss her off and wear a tux to the wedding." Emma shrugs.

"Wedding? You two are engaged?!" Ingrid beams happily. Emma and I give her warm smiles. Ingrid takes my hands in hers and frowns down at them. "Where's the ring?" She mumbles. She turns to Emma and glares. "You didn't get her a ring?! I raised you better than that."

I laugh and watch as Ingrid starts whacking Emma with her purse. It reminds me of the time when Henry attacked her with his star wars glow stick thingy. That was hilarious.

"It's okay Ingrid, it's fine. We made a deal so." I shrug.

"What deal?" She questions.

"I told her that she had to marry me if I was going to continue to donate sperm to her." Emma informs.

"I want to have all of Emma's babies." I whisper like it's a secret, but it's obvious. We have so many now, so it's nothing new.

"Wait wait. You want more?" Ingrid asks in disbelief.

"I know right." Emma scoffs. "She's totally obsessed."

"So!" I pout. "I love all of my babies. Even this big baby." I coo to Emma. She hums with a chuckle and kisses my lips.

"Get a room! Get a room!" My sister yells as she comes to greet us.

"Hey Z !" Emma smiles. Zelena puts the presents on the huge table next to Emma and I's thrones. The gifts are piling up. I take a look around to see that there are alot of people here. Most of StoryBrooke is here and then ma familia, which is huge. I think Latina families are always huge. And then there's...

"You okay mama bear?" Emma turns to me when I squeeze her hand. Just calm down Regina. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Emma growls once she sees what I see. My mother never ceases to amaze me. She's lucky if I don't kill her.


	23. Chapter 23

~Emma's POV~

Regina's moans and whimpers are music to my ears. The best song in the world. We are in the bathroom stall and yes I am fucking her right now at our baby shower. It was the only way to calm her down and me for that matter

Flashback*

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I grumble. Regina and I watch as Robin and his family gets greeted by Cora. Trying to figure out who we are looking at, my mom and Zelena turn their way as well.

"They didn't even bring presents." My mom scoffs as they come our way.

"Mom shush." I scold.

"But they-"

"Mom!" I growl with a glare. I really don't want to have to kick anyone's ass. My mom is a serious trouble maker, much like Zelena. Robin and his wife, given the rings, walks over hand in hand towards us. Robin gives me a disgusted look and I glare return. His wife, she looks extremely uncomfortable to be in Regina's presence. So why are they here?

"If it isnt the famous doctor. I'm Marian." She introduces. Regina has a death grip on my hand now.

"I know who you are." She growls.

"Who invited you?" My mom interrupts. I sigh heavily knowing this is going to turn out so wrong.

"Ruby." Robin shrugged. "She said you two would be okay with it." Zelena laughs and watches this unfold in amazement. Regina is trying so hard not to flip out. My mom continues to instigate.

"So, where are your presents?" She asks cockily.

"Our presence is our present." Marian informs. I've really had enough.

"Wow Robin. Way to marry a snobby bitch." I retort. Regina and Zelena both try hard not to laugh and my mom is giving them the same death glare that I have. I look at their son declaring he doesn't need to see this. That adorable little boy is highly confused. "Henry and Hannah!" I call out.

Henry and Hannah walks hand in hand towards us. Regina threatened them to be on their best behavior and they seem to be doing a great job so far. "Yes Mommy." They both say.

"This is Roland." Regina says; she get's where I'm getting at. "I need you two to make him feel welcome and introduce him to the other children okay?"

"Yea!" Henry beams. "Come with us." Roland smiles and I nearly melt because of it. It's so dimply and adorable. They all run off to where the kids are playing in the indoor castle.

"You can't make us feel welcome?" Robin smirked towards Regina. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Well your not!" She snaps loud enough for everyone to here. Thankfully the guests continue their small talk.

"Regina-" I warn.

"No Emma." She stops me. "He thinks he could just prance his happy ass in here like it's okay?!"

"I was invited!" Robin protested.

"By my cousin whom I so happened to have had an affair with her girlfriend! Really Robin? Are you that stupid?!"

Ohhhh boy. This is not going to be pretty. I think the whole town of StoryBrooke knows our business now. Thankfully, everyone is nice here so we won't really get any backlash.

"No I'm not stupid. We-"

"I just came to see how much of a whore you are." Marian spat.

"Oh you've got some nerve!" Zelena finally steps in. Regina let's my hand go and steps in Marian's face.

"I was married to Robin for ten years. And you've been with him for more than half of that time so who's really the whore, stupid bitch!" Regina yells in her face. I really see the guilt and fear on Marian's face. I assume that she thought that Regina didn't know. Regina always knows everything; you can't get anything past her.

"What's going on?" Ruby walks over with Killian. She has this innocent smile that I'm sure Regina would love to smack off of her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Regina argues with her in spanish. Ruby replies in spanish saying she doesn't know what Regina is talking about. I knew this baby shower was going to be a disaster. "You invited them!" Regina says in english now.

"I thought they would like to come since they were in town and everyone else was invited except them." Ruby replies in spanish.

"Oh please Ruby!" I growl at her. "You're still bitter after 8 fucking years." This is literally the Christmas party all over again.

"Someone's taught you good huh?" She smirks wickedly.

"Look. I am not going to do this with you or any of you at my kids' baby shower so if you are going to stay, act like fucking adults." I snap.

"Mommy." Josie whimpers over to me. She has one fist in her eye to block her tears. Robin and Marian's face softens when they see her. Ivy comes over and pouts over to Regina.

"Abuela no cookies!" Ivy stomps.

"Cut it out Ivy." Regina scolds softly in spanish. Ivy starts to cry and since she cries Josie cries aloud now too. "Oh god. I think I need a cigarette and a bottle of wine." Regina whimpers.

"Okay okay. Look, Ingrid will get you some cookies." My mom comes to the rescue and lifts the two in her arms and takes them away. She shouldn't have done that. Ivy and Josie are crazy evil when they are together and I bet they are smirking happily at each other.

"Maybe we should have warned her..."Regina frowns.

"I know. They've got her whipped now." I shrug. Regina kisses my cheek and huffs dramatically. She turns to Ruby, Marian, and Robin.

"Have fun." She mumbles and walks away.

"Can you even afford seven kids?" Marian asks. I roll my eyes at her.

"Can you afford surgery after I kick your ass?" I snap. Robin defensively stands in front of his wife.

"You will not touch my wife." Robin scolds.

"I'm sure everyone has touched your wife." I smirk.

"What are you trying to say?!" Marian snaps. I just shrugged. I really don't have time for this. I walk away to look for my beautiful wife. Eventually, I find her outside sitting on a bench with a cigarette. I sit next to her and snatch it away. I inhale it and hand it back to her.

"I'm really trying." She mumbles and inhales.

"I know baby." I say and softly rub her thigh.

"And this shit isn't working." She throws the cigarette to oblivion and I just stare at her. This reminds me of the time we first hooked up. To the bathroom we go!

"I know what will work." I smirk. She looks at me suspiciously.

And that's how we got here, with Regina bent over and holding herself up with her hands against the stall and me ramming into her.

I love every single sound that comes from her. To her pleas, from her thighs slamming into mine, to her went cunt. Every time I push in, I feel this rush of pleasure throughout my nerves and Regina squirts every time as well. There's a puddle below us but neither of us care.

I grab a fist full of Regina's hair and yank her head back. She moans out my name in the most sexy way. I push harder, hoping that I'm not scarring our babies but this is what needed to be done. I pull out and rub my soaking wet cock against her folds and her clit. Regina's chest heaves heavily as she tries to catch her breath. I pulled out because I felt her walls tightening and I'm better off letting her cum in the toilet than all over the floor because I'd feel bad. I'm not cleaning it up so...

Regina rests her forehead on the wall. I smirk and sit down on the toilet. I hate this dress. It's really getting in the way. I pat my lap and Regina sits with her back facing my front. Her thighs are slick with her juices and I can feel it drip down onto me. I groan and shove my cock into her roughly. "Oh yes baby!" She whimpers out. I lay one hand gently on her belly but, with the other, I grope her neck with force. She squirts again from the rush of the pain and reaches back to grab a hand full of my hair. It causes me to slam into her, letting all of our angers free, for us. I lean into her ear and nibble on the lobe. She moans out in ecstasy and I feel my orgasm reaching is peak.

"Who's your daddy?" I growl in her ear, knowing she loves it when I dirty talk her.

"Mmm you papi." She moans out and clenches my thigh with her other hand. I feel her begin to tighten around me and the grip she has on my hair tightens.

"Tell me what you want baby." I mumble. She whimpers and catches her breath before she speaks.

"Harder!" She moans out. I follow her orders and her body begins to shake. "Yes! Just like that! Faster Emma!" She moans out.

"Fuck Gina!" I groan out and that did it for her. Instead of her cuming and squirting into the toilet like, I had hoped, it squirted out right in front of us and splashed on the stall door. I had to hold her because her body began to shake and jerk like crazy. I look in amazement. She's never ever squirted that much before.

Once her body calms, she tries to steady her breath and so do I, but still, I'm awe struck.

"I made a mess." She laughs when she comes from her haze.

"I...that was fucking hot." I pant. She looks over her shoulder at me and giggles from the look on my face. She pecks my lips and stands up to pull down her dress.

"Please don't slip baby." I beg. She chuckles and opens the stall door.

"I'm fine. Let's go, I feel better now." She smirks.

"How couldn't you?! After that waterfall I'd expect you to." I gasp. I stand up and pull down my dress as well. We walk out and I grab our crowns before we leave. We didn't forget to fix our hair either.

"Where the hell were you two?! I've been looking all over!" Cora snaps at us.

"Uh.. we were just..." Regina stutters.

"You might want to get someone to clean the bathroom. I think there's something wrong with the water works." I smirk to Cora. The older woman turns red and stomps away like she usual does.

"I hate you." Regina laughs.

"I love you too." I smile down at her and lock her hand into mine. Now, back to this disaster of a baby shower


	24. Chapter 24

~Emma's POV~

I ended up hanging with Ashley and Mary for the night. Regina mingled with her family. Right now, my hand hurts so much from this stupid ice cube with the baby trapped in it.

"When will it melt?!" I groan and switch hands.

"My water broke!" Aurora yells. I look over to her and pout.

"You cheated!" Mary yells.

"I did not." Aurora laughs and throws the baby at Mary. Ashley and I laugh and turn to Cora who's coming our way regally. She hands over a gift basket to Aurora.

"Next Game I will get you." I squint at her.

"Okay! All moms please take a seat in these chairs." Cora claps to gain everyone's attention. She motions towards a row of chairs in the middle of the hall. I hate her so much after she says this. "And their partners, can you please blind fold them. It's time to guess the baby food."

I look over to Regina who is shooting daggers at her mother with her stern glare. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. "It's cheating for us to even play." She shrugs cockily.

"Why?" I chuckle.

"Because it doesnt matter if you guess, or me, we'll kick their asses." Regina laughs. She's right, so we decide to watch on the sidelines.

"Emma? Regina? Aren't you going to play?" Regina and I look over to our mothers who are keeping a close eye on us. I'm surprised that they are even getting along. I'm sure Cora told Ingrid about the bathroom incident.

"Fine." We both mumble. Regina sits in her seat next to Ashley and I blindfold her. My mother and Cora hands all of the 'father's' the baby food and a spoon. The jar has green food in it and the label isn't on it so I have no idea what it is.

Once we are allowed to, I feed the food to Regina. She grimaces and smacks her lips. I chuckle at her face, it seems like she really hates it.

"Peas?" Marian calls out.

"Nope!" Cora responds.

"Regina hurry up!" I whine.

"Don't rush me Emma! This shit is disgusting!" Regina yells.

"Tell me about it." Ashley laughs.

"Ummm umm...green beans?" Regina calls out.

"Round one goes to Regina!" My mom calls out. Regina and I cheer and the other parents sulk. It really isnt fair that we're playing but hey, they made us.

The next jar of baby food is kind of a really tan color. As soon as I open it; I know what it is from the smell. Regina smirks because she knows too.

"I'll just forfeit this round." She chuckles and opens her mouth. One her pregnancy cravings is this jar of baby food right here and its so weird.

"It's some type of cereal." Mary says.

"What kind?" Cora asks. Everyone fumbles to figure out what it is, meanwhile, Regina is just eating away like it's nothing. She hums happily and Alexander laughs beside us.

"She's hungry huh?" He chuckles.

"She loves this one." I smile.

"So you know what it is too?" He asks. Ashley frowns. "Ash, you should know. Ashton is two and still eats baby food."

"yea but I'm getting mixed signals here." Ashley snaps. I laugh at her confused face. Regina eats the last of the baby food and now all the fathers are staring at her.

"That was sooooo good babe! Mom! Can we get another jar?" Regina asks. Cora scoffs and hands me another jar.

"You are supposed to be guessing not having a feast!" She scolds as I feed Regina some more of it. Everyone laughs at her childish behavior.

"Yea I know but I'd be cheating if I guessed this one." Regina shrugs. Cora looks highly confused.

"It's one of her pregnancy cravings." I inform her and the woman nods in understanding.

"Apples and Banana!" Ashley yells out scaring the shit out of me.

"Second round goes to Ashley." My mother calls out.

The next baby food is deep purple as well. I feed it to Regina and she gags. I look to the other mom's and they don't like it either.

"Prunes..."they all say together.

"Well then." David chuckles. All of us look at each other dumbfounded. The next one was brown again.

"Roast beef...peas...and..." Marian calls out.

"And??" Robin persuades.

"Mashed potatoes." Marian finishes and she got that one. Regina growls and now I know she wont hold back any longer. The more baby food the wives eat, the harder it is for them to guess because of their taste buds. So far, Regina is tied with Ashley.

"Mac and cheese!" Mary sings. Now she's tied with us.

"Okay...last one and it's a tie breaker." Cora informs us. This final one is probably a triple threat of some sort.

"You got this babe." I encourage. She opens her mouth and hums.

"Turkey and rice and gravy and veggies." Regina smirks. It only took her 5 seconds to figure it out.

"The winner is Regina!" Ingrid cheers. The audience claps and smirks at me when she pulls off her blind fold.

"Told ya." She pecks my lips.

~Regina's POV~

This night takes so much energy. All the games are really fun though. We watched the kids play musical chairs. It was down to Hannah and Alexandra. Hannah didn't win and, of course, she threw a bitch fit.

There are so many kids scattered around, that it's overwhelming. There's Ashton who is Ashley's son and he's playing with Ivy, Josie, and other toddlers from our family. Neal, Hannah, Alex, Henry, Roland, and others are around the same age and they run around like monkeys. I think they are playing tag or something.

My mom calls out to everyone and we all surround a table. I am so excited for this. It's finally time for the gender reveals. On the table are three babies. My mom says that we have to cut them open, which is horrible, but I love her because of it. She did it because I am a surgeon.

"So. When you cut the babies, they'll bleed out their gender colors." Mother explains.

"Eww!" Hannah grimaces. My family and I make our way behind the tables. Ivy and I will cut one, then Emma and Josie, and finally Hannah and Henry.

I grab for the little scalpel and hold it in my hand. Ivy stands on the table next to the baby with hers. "We have to cut the baby open." I whisper to her. She nods and begins stabbing it. Emma looks over with widened eyes. I think we're both questioning her sanity. She wasn't even stabbing the right part.

"Okay Ivy, put it down." Emma orders. She drops it and looks up at us with so much pride.

"You did great baby." I smile and kiss her forehead. I nervously bring the scalpel closer towards the baby's chest. Emma and I already have names for all the possible combinations.

"Hurry up momma!" Henry whines anxiously.

"I'm scared!" I whimper. I so want it to be a girl.

"Ughhh! I'll do it!" Hannah groans.

"No! Keep your little ass over there." I demand. Everyone laughs at me but it quickly dies down when I begin cutting. Blue ink splatters all over my hands.

"YESSSSSSS!" Emma and Henry cheers.

"Noooo!!!" Hannah and Ivy whine and Ivy begins to cry.

"No boys!" She screeches. Emma is super happy. Our family and friends stop their chatter and cheering and watches as Emma and Josie cut their baby together without wasting any time. The baby bleeds pink and the girls and I cheer. Now we just have to find out which egg split into two. We could end up with identical boys and a girl or identical girls, again, with a boy.

"Come on Henry. It's all or nothing." Emma encourages.

"Girl girl girl girl!" Ivy and Josie cheers. Everyone else starts chanting what gender they want to be as well. Hannah and Henry slowly cuts open their doll and the blue ink explodes all over them. Everyone cheers out, but no one is happier than Emma.

"We got more boooys. We got more boys!" She sings and lifts me in the air.

"You are really happy for someone who didn't want to donate her sperm." I chuckle.

"Yea well...as long as it's going to you then I don't mind not one bit." She smiles and kisses my lips tenderly. I can't wait to welcome Brandon, Braydon, and Brooke into the world.


	25. Chapter 25

~Emma's POV~

Regina smiles up at the house. "This is definitely big enough."

"It is..."I agree cautiously. It is in my best interest not to piss of my pregnant fiancé. She looks over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So...do you guys want it or?" Katheryn questions.

"How much?" I ask. Regina rolls her eyes and scoffs. Katheryn proceeds to hand over the paper work but Regina stops her.

"We're taking it, it doesn't matter." Regina demands.

"Babe!" I gasp.

"No Emma. Look it has like what 9 bedrooms? And three full bathrooms which we definitely need. And a big ass backyard for the kids and Lola. I'm not going to let you pass this up." Regina snaps at me. Katheryn hands over the paper work towards me. I sigh in relief at the price. It's very affordable. I sign it and hand it over to Regina and she signs it as well.

"Don't worry. The house will be ready before the babies are born." Kat reassures us.

"Thank you Katheryn, for being so patient with us. Well, with Emma." Regina glares at me.

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you guys later. I have a date." She winks. Regina and I bid our farewell before we tour the house again on our own.

"Babe?" Regina questions softly and taps her belly.

"Yea?" I answer while looking out of the window that gives a view of the huge backyard.

"Why are you always so scared all of the time? Financial wise." She asks. I knew it was coming.

"Umm. My mom always had problems and we were in and out of shelters and believe me, they aren't a great place to be in. I just don't want the things that happened then to happen to us." I vent. Regina nods in understanding and pecks my cheek.

"It won't happen Papi. I won't let it okay?" She reassures me. I see nothing but honesty in those beautiful brown eyes and it causes me to smile.

"I know. I'm sorry for always freaking out." I mumble when I lean my forehead against hers. She takes my hands and place them on the sides of her belly. My heart flutters when I feel movement. You can even see it through her shirt.

"I think they are all awake." She laughs.

"Doesn't that hurt or feel weird?" I gasp. It kind of looks like they are trying to bust through her skin.

"It tingles a bit." She chuckles. "But I'm fine. No...actually, I'm really hungry."

"That's probably why they are throwing a fit." I laugh and lock her arm in mine for support.

Regina isn't really supposed to walk alot. She's on house arrest, but she can not stay still whatsoever. The doctors said that bed rest would make the pregnancy easier on her, but she's often bored out of her mind.

We decided to stop by her granny's new restaurant. When we get there, Zelena is already there with Robin. Her multi colored eyes beams with joy when she sees us.

"Robin!" Zelena scolds when she runs towards us. I lift the toddler in my arms and ruffle her puffy blonde hair.

"Auntie Emma." She smiles.

"Yes my love." I smirk at her.

"When Ti Ti Gina have baby?" She asks. Zelena gives Regina a big hug when she makes it over to us.

"Well...she has four more months to go." I tell the little one.

"That not long?" She asks.

"It'll be here before you know it." I reassure her. Honestly I'm in no rush. I am not looking forward to the restless nights and the stinky diapers. Josie and Ivy are hardly out of pull-ups. Zelena shows us where she and Robin were sitting and invites us to join them.

"Regina! Emma! It's great to see you." Granny smiles.

"Hola Abuela." Regina gives the older woman a huge hug.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make the baby shower."granny sighs.

"It's alright. The food made up for it." I reassure her.

"And you did not want to be there granny." Zelena mumbles.

"Why?" The older woman frowns.

"Ruby invited Robin and Marian." Regina gives a fake smirk.

"That girl! She is out of control." Granny groans in spanish. "What are the names of the babies?"

"I would love to know as well." zelena agrees. I look at Regina. This is her family; she should be the one to tell them.

"Braydon, Brooke, and Brandon." Regina reveals. Zelena's smile spreads wide across her face.

"That is so adorable!" She squeals.

"I like it to mija." Granny smiles and pushes her glasses up her nose. "What do you want to eat?"

"I think I want lasagna..."Regina trails in thought as she scans the menu.

"And I'm guessing that you want a grilled cheese?" Granny questions towards me. I nod my head with a shit eating grin.

~Regina's POV~

I lay on my side on the couch and watch as Emma helps the twins with their homework. Lola lays curled up below me and Josie lays on her furry belly. I think she feels safe in secure when Lola is around. She was really attached to the babies when they were born and it makes me so happy to see their bond grow stronger.

"Mmm mm." Emma shakes her head. "You have two left over so you have to carry it and add it to the next column remember?"

"Ohhhh." Henry smacks his head.

"Duhhh..." Ivy sasses. She stops her coloring to stick her tongue out at Henry. That girl... It makes me wonder if our sons will back fire on us and come out as mini me's like Ivy and Hannah. Emma hopes that they are like Henry but I think we jinxed it big time. The constant movement in my tummy doesn't prove it any less wrong.

"Ughhh! This is stupid!" Hannah growls.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks calmly.

"I can't do it!" She groans.

"But you did it right Hannah..." Emma trails in confusion.

"Oh. Can we please do something else?" She whines.

"Finish it Hannah. I'm not playing with you." I scold at her. She pouts and sits her head in her hand. I groan as I sit up. Emma looks at me with full concern.

"You okay?"

"Yea. I just need a snack." I tell her and stand up. I take a few steps and feel a pain shoot through my body. It knocks the wind out of me and I clench on to the arm of the couch. Lola stands up and whimpers.

"Babe?" Emma quickly stands up and comes to the rescue. I look to Emma with worry eyes. I'm only 5 months pregnant. I'm frozen in place and too scared to move. My gut is telling me that something bad is happening.

"Momma? Are you okay?" Henry whimpers.

"Yes honey...I'm fine." I grunt. Even talking hurts.

"Everybody upstairs." Emma orders. The kids do as they're told. Henry and Hannah help their sister up the stairs and into their rooms. "You aren't having a miscarriage are you?" She asks.

"No...I'm fine. They have to come out Emma." I tell her.

"What why?" She whimpers in fear.

"I'm not big enough to hold them anymore...I think one of them is puncturing my spinal cord. I can't even move.." I sigh through the immense pain. A strong sting is shooting through my back and spreading throughout my body making it hard for me to breathe.

"Soo...they...Regina I really don't want them to cut you open."

"Babe. It'll be okay, just call an ambulance and Zelena alright?" I pant. She nods her head and does what I tell her to do.


	26. Chapter 26

~Emma's POV~

Regina often winces in pain as we sit in the ambulance. I called Zelena and she gladly agreed to watch the other kids for us. I may not look like it, but I'm completely freaking out. It's too quiet in here and I hear nothing but my beating heart, the sirens, and the sudden bumps coming from the ambulance as it drives into pot holes on the road.

I look down to Regina who only gives me a warm smile. She's breathing heavily and I see the sadness in her eyes. I'm so scared for her and I really don't want them to cut her open. She knows what's happening, I can tell. That's the perks of being one of the best doctors in the country. She does it all Neurological surgeries, bone surgeries, organ surgeries, plastic surgeries, she can even do dental work. Mind Blown.

Thinking about how great she is helps distract me a little bit, but it only makes me feel worst somehow. I don't know why, but I'm scared out of my shit that she's going to die. I don't want her to die! I'd lose my mind; I could barely live four years without her and looking at Hannah everyday had made it a million times worse.

"Can't they do something else?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"If they don't come out, I can be paralyzed... permanently and then I won't be able to give birth so they'd have to do a c section anyways." She informs me sadly. "I'm not the one who you should be worried about at all baby." The tears well up in her eyes.

My heart drops from that last statement. What is she saying? I look to the paramedics for closure. To tell me that Regina is wrong and that these three babies will be okay, but they only give me a look of sorrow that crushes my heart.

"Being born 5 months pre mature is risky. They may survive but there's no way that anyone can guarantee it." The man says.

I didn't care anymore. The tears came out like a busted pipe. Regina squeezes my hand softly and her nose turns red. She silently cries because I cry. If I can't be strong than neither can she. I'm always the strong one but now, today, I can't keep myself together during this situation. It reminds me of when Josie was born. I thought she was dead and I nearly had a heart attack. That baby girl is so special and I'm glad Regina knew what to do in that moment. I'm glad she knows what to do in this moment.

She'd risk everything if she had to but imagine being a paralyzed mother. This is probably the hardest decision in her life and I know she's literally dying inside.

Once we get to the hospital, they roll Regina off into a room. They say I can come as well. At first I was unsure, but I have to stick by her side no matter what. They gave me the same scrubs and gloves that the doctors are wearing . I watch as they numb Regina's entire body, but she's wide awake.

"The one on the left is being pushed into major parts that could damage her completely, but we have to get the one on the right out first, I believe he is tangled in the cord." The doctor tells the others.

My throat swells just a little and my heart falls into a pit. He didn't say that the baby was dead so I try to will myself not to panic. Regina rubs her thumb on the back of my hand for comfort.

"Okay Dr. Mills." The woman says. I smile from her saying that even though she isn't working. "I am going to get them out as fast and safely as I can. Are you ready?"

Regina nods her head. The doctors slide a curtain across half of her body. Another one puts breathing tubes in her nose. Ugh I feel like I'm going to faint. The doctors begins cutting, I only know because I see blood on their gloves. That also makes me feel like I'm going to faint.

After a few moments moments, the doctor pulls out a baby and cuts the cord. He announces that it's a girl: baby Brooke. She is so tiny. I have never seen a baby as little as that ever in my life. Next comes Brandon and then Braydon. I notice that they had to pat their bottoms like Regina did in the car. They all were barely moving, only twitching here and there to show little signs of life.

Regina get's stitched up and cleaned. They gently put a hospital gown on her and they remove the curtain. The doctor motions for me to come over and see the little ones. I take a look at them and only one is awake with his beady eyes staring up at the lights in the room. They are so tiny that it's scary. They have breathing tubes in their noses as well.

"We have to take them to the intensive care unit." The doctor tells me. "If we want them to even stand a chance, we have to keep them under watch; it may take over a month; maybe a few." The doctor who I now realize is Whale gives me a look telling me not to give up. He removes his mask and smiles at me. "We're going to take Regina to a room and run some tests and let her sleep it off alright?"

I nod and he gives me swift taps to my shoulders. "They will be fine okay?"

3 months later*

~Regina's POV~

It's summer break which means Henry and Hannah are out of school. Josie and Ivy are now 4. Henry and Hannah will be 8 soon. Zelena has a fashion show in Paris so we have Robin as well. She has her own room since we moved into the bigger house and Zelena probably will have her over constantly.

"Okay Josie, are you ready?" I ask her. She nods causing her full curls to bounce on her back. I take Josie to work with me once a week now. She's starting to transition and I just want her to get checked out to make sure she's okay and healthy. Whale said he could use the information anyways.

I slip on my glasses and my heels. Josie is ready to go. She loves to wear skirts and flats, which I find adorable.

"Momma! Look" Hannah comes running towards me with a photo in her hand. "I was two!"

"Awwww look at Han Han Josie!" I beam. It still stings that I've missed Hannah's toddler days. She was absolutely adorable. She still is. What I love most about our kids is their hair. Since Emma and I both have natural curls, their's looks so adorable and spirally.

"Mommy says you can put in in your office." I chuckle at the offer. My office is full of pictures already.

"Oh of course I will honey." I gently kiss her forehead. "Ingrid will be here soon okay? Tell Mommy I'm leaving when she wakes up."

"Okay!" Hannah smiles and gives me a tight hug on my waist being careful of the sore on my stomach. I swiftly pick Josie up and rest her on my hip. She smiles at me with her glistening brown eyes and Emma's grin.

We pull into the hospital and Josie walks alongside me with her hand tightly wrapped around mine. "Hey josie!" The clerk at the front desk smiles. Josie shyly waves. The clerk hands Josie a lollipop as I clock in for work.

"Vamos, mi amor." I motion and wave the clerk goodbye. We take the elevator up to my office and I immediately pin Hannah's picture up on the board.

"Me and Ivy!" Josie chuckles. She points to the picture where she and Ivy are making silly faces.

"Yes! Are you ready for doctor Whale?" I smile. She nods and walks out the door with me closely behind her. It's early, so the hospital is fairly quiet, but later, I'm sure it will be busy. We call storybrooke a town because the citizens all know one another, but really, it's a small city. There's always tourists her because of it's a historical landmark. There's sites that come from centuries ago leading all the way back to Medieval times. Not too far from Granny's is a castle that was never destroyed whatsoever and owned by Mr. Gold who is also the owner of this town and the man who's ancestors used to be king and queen of this place.

Now that it's summer everything will be ten times busier. Granny's bed and breakfast will be packed. People will be here to look at the huge houses story brooke has to offer. People love the castle and the beach will be packed every so often. A circus always comes by and there's a farm around here too; it's where Hannah and I keep our horses. I finally got her one of her own.

After leaving Josie with Whale for a little while, I take the elevator straight to my babies. I open the room to find Cloé. She's my physician assistant and I only trust her around the triplets. I won't allow anyone else near them whatsoever.

She smiles at me as I walk in. I notice her taking notes. All three babies are still hooked on breathing machines and other things to help them develop as if they were still inside of me. I seriously hate that they have to be in these little boxes.

"Their vitals are getting better, and they've successfully grown a few centimeters and ounces. " she gives me the good news. The goal is to get them at, at least, 6 pounds before they can come home. They were born at 3 pounds and 8 ounces which is very dangerous. I'm so happy they've survived this long.

"I think it's time that we start increasing their vitamin and nutrient intake." I tell her as I wash my hands. She nods and begins to prepare fresh needles and other things.

I walk over to Braydon who is wide awake, which is rare, they mostly sleep all day, everyday. I doubt he can see anything. He should be blind at this age or seeing shadows at the very least. One more month and then they would have been born into the world at the right time, so one more month I have to wait until they can come home.

I open the box and gently lift Braydon in my arms. I notice he now has a thin layer of blonde hair on his head when I take off his hat.

"Good morning Braydon." I smile at him. His mouth twitches slightly from hearing my voice. I weigh him and the other two. Thankfully they are really close to 5 pounds now.

"Any scheduled surgeries today?" Cloé asks.

"We lucked out today Clo, but as far as emergency surgeries go..."

"That can happen at any given moment."she finishes for me.

"Exactly, so when Josie get's back, I am going to do my rounds and then come back here." I inform her.

"Sounds good." She agrees.


	27. Updateissue

HEY GUYS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE I LOST ALL OY CONTENT BUT I AM TRYING! MY NEW WATTPAD IS: evilregal_dal11 ~stay regal


End file.
